


cause all these plans I've been making (get me out of here in time)

by phebpheb13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I love the kids ok, Multi, Sadness, Slow Burn, Vex's POV, ahhhhhhh, grog and Scanlan are roommates, the Vox machina high school au we all need, vax and Percy are roommates, vex keyleth and pike are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: Vex pulled out her phone just as it buzzed with a text from Vax.Get thisMy roommate has a fucking title????????Percival something something we the people of the united states in order to form a more perfect union De Rolo III.Wow.Right???And he has white hair.W h i t e.or the one in which Vox machina are a bunch of broken misfits but maybe they can be Okay again.





	1. I don't know where the money goes

“Great, thanks,” the lady with the bun said. “Okay. Vex’ahlia, you’re in room 446, that will be on the girls floors to the left. Vax’ildan, you’re 433, on the boys floors to the right.” Vex’s heart dropped. She’d known she and Vax would be on different halls, but actually hearing the words made her heart beat faster. She and Vax had been roommates all their lives, and the thought of being away from her twin was unbearable. But she still forced a smile.  
“Great. Thank you ma’am.”  
“Of course. Let me know if you have any issues settling in.” Vex nodded and walked out of the small office, her brother trailing behind her.  
“It’s going to be alright, Stubby.” Vax grabbed her arm as soon as they were far enough from the office. “We have our phones, remember? We can still text and call all the time.”  
“I know, I just- We haven’t been apart in our entire lives, and now we’ll barely even see each other. And after what happened this summer, I can’t-”  
“You’re not losing me, Vex. We’ll have plenty of free time, and we’re in three classes together. That’s even more classes than we had together last year, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“And besides, you still have Trinket to keep you company.”  
“That’s true.” Vex stroked the big furry dog besides her.  
“Now let’s go find our rooms.” The twins walked side by side until they approached the separate staircases leading to the living halls.  
“So I guess this is goodbye,” Vex said, which earned her a snort from her brother.  
“It’s not a fucking funeral, Stubby. I’ll see you at dinner.” He nudged her with his shoulder.  
“Yeah.”  
“Text me as soon as you meet your roommate.”  
“Same goes for you, of course.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to walk away from her brother. But she found her feet carrying her away nevertheless. The walk up the stairs was endless, and not just because she was on the fourth floor, and the stair flights were large. Eventually, she reached a long hall with near- identical doors lining it. _I’m looking for 446._ 430\. 432. 434. 436. 438. 440. 442. 444. There it was. The door was already cracked open, and Vex could hear voices from the other side._ Maybe I was given the wrong room._ Hesitantly, she reached out and knocked on the door.  
Approximately one-fifth of a second later, the door flung open and she was met by a thin girl, with wild red hair and some sort of-flower crown? She immediately squealed and pulled Vex into a hug, which made Vex wonder if the girl had her mistaken for someone else.  
“You must be Vex’ahlia!” How’d she know her name? The girl was now holding Vex by her shoulders and staring intently into her eyes. The girl had green eyes and some sort of red and orange eyeshadow smudged all over her general eye area. “Oh! You don’t know who I am!” Vex shook her head. “I’m Keyleth! I’m one of your roommates!”_ One of? Roommates plural? There’s more than one?_ Just then a tiny girl appeared in the door. Really tiny. She was barely up to Vex’s chest. She had a bun of pale blond hair, and bright blue eyes which Vex only saw when the girl’s head turned up towards her.  
“Hi!” The girl said. “I’m Pike! It’s nice to meet you!” Pike’s eyes were giant, and she was so adorable, Vex couldn’t help but smile.  
“Nice to meet you too, Pike. And you, Keyleth.” Keyleth beamed when she was mentioned. “I usually go by Vex, just so you know.”  
“Oh! Who’s this cutie?” Keyleth seemed to just have noticed Trinket, who was wagging his tail and sniffing at her long orange skirt. Pike immediately got down on her knees and started petting him.  
“This is my dog, Trinket.”  
“I. love. Him. so. Much.,” Pike said, and Keyleth made a noise of agreement.  
The girls stepped aside, and Vex was finally allowed a glimpse of her new room. It was large, which made sense considering it was to fit three people. The beds were arranged with one up against each wall, excluding the one the door was on. That wall had another door on it.  
“I hope you don’t mind that we already picked beds,” Keyleth said. “It’s just that you weren’t here yet, and we thought you wouldn’t care- if you want, I can switch!”  
“It’s fine, I don’t care,” Vex assured. “What does this door lead to?”  
“Well, technically the closet, but since there’s three of us they made it super big for some reason so it’s basically another bedroom.” Curiously, Vex pushed open the door. Keyleth wasn’t exaggerating, it was only slightly smaller than the actual room, with way more drawers than anyone would ever need, and mirrors that appeared to be randomly placed.  
“Weird,” she commented.  
_“Right?” _  
Vex walked back to the bed she assumed was hers, as it didn’t have anything on it, and studied the other two beds. One of them had a hang- up canopy of strands of fake red and orange leaves on it. That was probably Keyleth’s. Her suspicion was confirmed when the redhead flopped onto the mattress, making it creak loudly. She looked over to the other bed, which had photos hung on the wall. Pike was in most of them, and there was a brown haired boy that frequented many of them, as well as an overly tall boy with a buzzcut.  
Vex pulled out her phone just as it buzzed with a text from Vax.  
__  
_Get this  
My roommate has a fucking title_

_????????_

_Percival something something we the people of the united states in order to form a more perfect union De Rolo III._

_Wow._

_Right???_  
And he has white hair.  
W h i t e. 

_Wooooooow.  
Is he nice at least?_

_ He seems alright.  
Wbu? Your roommate okay?_

_ Try roommates plural.  
There’s two of them. _

_ Two???_

_ Yeah. They’re nice tho. One’s a VERY enthusiastic redhead named Keyleth. The other’s an adorable short girl named Pike. _

_ Keyleth? Pike? Our names are starting to sound normal. _

_ Yeah. _

_ How’d they react to the dog?_

_They love him, like any sensible human  
I miss you._

_ We saw each other 20 min ago sis_

_ Yeah. I still miss you._

_ Miss you too.  
I’ll see you @ dinner?_

_ Obv.  
I should probably unpack._

_ Me too. _

_ Make sure to introduce me to Mr. Title Boy_

_ Introduce me to Enthusiastic Redhead and Adorable Shortie and we’ll call it a deal. _

_ Deal._

_ Love you Stubby_

_ Love you Scrawny  
_

Vex put her phone away, and started to unzip her suitcase, Trinket already sniffing everything in it in search of the treats she hid in there for him.  
“So Vex, where are you from? I noticed you have a bit of a British accent,” Pike said.  
“Oh. I’m not actually British. My mother was though, so Vax and I picked up on it.” Shit. She hoped they didn’t notice her use of the word_ was_. If they did, they didn’t say anything.  
“Who’s Vax?” Keyleth asked.  
“My twin brother.”  
“You have a twin brother?” Vex nodded.  
“That’s so cool! Can you read each other’s minds?”  
“No, but you’d be surprised how many people think that,” she admitted. “What about you guys? Where are you from?”  
“Oh, I’m from a small town up in Canada called Zephrah, you wouldn’t have heard of it,” Keyleth answered. “It’s so pretty though!”  
“I’m actually from here in Emon,” Pike said. “I just wanted to go to boarding school for the experience of it, you know? To meet people from other places and stuff.”  
Vex nodded. As she started removing items from her suitcase, she remembered the last time she unpacked, the tears streaming down hers and Vax’s face. She never wanted to feel that way again. She hoped this year would be better than the summer. _ Please let this year be better than the summer._


	2. I get broke as the city glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as they got close to the table, the short brown haired boy, who was wearing some sort of purple hat, ran to Pike and got down on one knee.  
“Pike, my love,” the boy began. “Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?”  
“Scanlan, it’s September. Prom is in March.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upside of being sick: I can update this fic!

An hour later, Vex was unpacked. Her small corner of the room was already starting to look like hers, way more than her room at her fathers’ had ever.  
“Hey Vex,” Pike said. Vex turned around. “Would you want to sit with us and our friends for dinner tonight? We’re about to head down.”  
“You don’t have to,” Keyleth added. “It’s just that we thought you might be lonely and we want to help you fit in here and stuff, and I-”  
“That sounds nice, actually,” Vex cut her off. “Can my brother sit too?”  
“Yeah of course!” Pike said. “The more the merrier!” Vex pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. 

_Heading down to dinner. Is it ok if we sit w/ my roommates & their friends? They invited me, and extended the invitation to both of us._

_ Fun. Can title boy come too? I’d feel bad letting him sit alone._

_ You? Feelings? Never thought I’d see the day ;) I’ll check. _  
“Can my brother’s roommate join? Apparently he doesn’t have anyone else to sit with.”  
“Like I said, the more the merrier!” Keyleth nodded in agreement, her flower crown shifting on her head. 

_That’s a yes from adorable shortie, and exuberant nodding from enthusiastic redhead. _

Vax responded with a thumbs up emoji. 

The dining hall was crowded, with other people talking loudly and eating. Thankfully, Pike and Keyleth’s friends had apparently already gotten there, otherwise they’d never get a table. Vex could tell who they were because they started waving to Pike immediately when they saw her. Vex recognized them as short brown haired boy and tall buzzcut guy from Pike’s photos. As soon as they got close to the table, the short brown haired boy, who was wearing some sort of purple hat, ran to Pike and got down on one knee.  
“Pike, my love,” the boy began. “Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?”  
“Scanlan, it’s September. Prom is in March.”  
“Yes but we’re juniors now so we can actually go,” Scanlan said. “But don’t worry. This year my promposals will be even more extravagant than last year.” Pike sighed and turned to Vex.  
“Vex, this is Scanlan. The one at the table is Grog, my best friend and technically my brother now? I think?”  
“Technically he’s your uncle, since your grandfather adopted him,” Keyleth said.  
“Yeah we’re gonna go with brother,” Pike said.  
“And who’s this gem?” Scanlan asks, upon seeing Vex. _Oh boy. _  
“Scanlan, leave her alone. She’s our new roommate, not another one of your hookups.”  
“Scanlan Shorthalt, pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said, sticking out his hand. He was also extremely short, which unfortunately meant he was at direct eye level with Vex’s chest.  
“Vex’ahlia. Vex for short. Charmed.” Instead of shaking her hand though, he kissed her knuckles. Pike rolled her eyes.  
After getting food, the group sat down. Through small talk, Vex discovered that Grog was captain of the wrestling team, or at least he had been for the past two years. Pike and Keyleth were both on the fencing team, and Scanlan was in the school’s band. She was about to inquire as to whether there was an archery team, when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. She spun around, managing to hold in a scream, and saw a familiar goth figure.  
“Vax! Stop sneaking up on me!” He laughed, and she gave him a friendly punch on the arm. She turned around to the group. “Guys, this is my brother, Vax’ildan, Vax for short.”  
“Vex and Vax,” Scanlan quipped. “That won’t be hard to remember at all.” The group went around introducing themselves, and Vex noticed a figure hovering awkwardly next to her brother. She realized from the white hair that he must be Title Boy. He was wearing a blue suit that looked very uncomfortable, a blue jacket over it, and an interesting pair of glasses. When they made eye contact, he stuck out his hand.  
“I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Kowalski De Rolo III.” Vex’s eyes widened. “You can call me Percy,” he clarified. He was _cute. This will be fun._ She took his hand, and he shook it.  
“I’m Vex’ahlia, you can call me Vex. Might I say, I now understand exactly what my brother meant about you.”  
“Care to clarify?”  
“Not really, no.” She gave him her patented Vex Wink, and like expected, he blushed. “Come, sit.” Vex patted the empty bench seat next to her, and he sat down. “Everyone, this is my brother’s roommate who he didn’t think to introduce himself, Percival For A Pessimist I’m Pretty Optimistic Welcome To The Black Parade De Rolo III.”  
“Er, that is not my name,” Percy said. “It’s really Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Kowalski De Rolo III, but you can call me Percy.”  
“Well of course darling, but there’s no way I could remember all of that, and I had to introduce you as _something_.” Again, the group made introductions. “Oh Pike, do you know if the school has an archery team? Archery has always been a favorite thing of mine, and I’d love to continue it here.”  
“You do archery?” Percy asked. “What type of bow do you use?”  
“Oh I can use any, but recurve is my favorite. Do you do archery, Percy?”  
“No, but my- someone I knew did it a lot, so I know a little about it.” He tensed up a little bit when he said that, so Vex decided not to press by asking exactly_ who_ he knew that did that.  
“We actually do have an archery team!” Pike said. “We also have a firing range, if that’s also your thing.”  
“I prefer bows over guns, but that is good to know.”  
“Actually, the firing range interests me,” Percy said. “Can you give me more information about that?” The group proceeded to eat and chat, and they ended up exchanging phone numbers and social media accounts. Dinner ended quickly, and the rest of the day sped by. Almost before she knew it, Vex was lying in her bed, and her phone buzzed.

_Scrawny: so today went quickly_

_Yeah. Apparently we made friends._

_Crazy. _

_Your roommate is interesting._

_So are yours.  
It’s late. Go to sleep, Stubby._

_Fine, mom._ Immediately after sending that, Vex regretted it.  
_Vex._

_Sorry.  
I didn’t mean that._

_I know you didn’t._  
It’s okay.  
Do go to sleep, okay? 

_ Okay._

_ Sleep tight._

_ <3_

_ <3_

Vex shut off her phone and closed her eyes. Despite everything, despite how good today had been, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She tried to stop herself from shaking, because she didn’t want to have to explain it to Pike and Keyleth. _Stop crying, Vex_, she thought. _Go to sleep. You have class tomorrow._ But every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the flames, licking at her house. All she could hear were her and Vax’s screams. Even with Trinket nuzzling into her, it was a long time before Vex fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! As always, comments are appreciated! <3


	3. Shines bright as I sink down low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan: ill have u know im 4’9, not short
> 
> Pike: ha im 4’10
> 
> Scanlan: well shit
> 
> Pike: watch your fucking language

The next morning, as they were getting ready, Vex, Pike, and Keyleth’s phones all buzzed at the same time  
_6:47 AM_  
_The SHITS_  
_Scanlan: wake up motherfuckers_  
_Pike: Scanlan what is this_  
_Scanlan: what does it look like? It’s a group chat_  
_Pike: but why the shits_  
_Scanlan: because we’re all a bunch of dirty little shits_  
_Vex: excuse you, I am a clean shit thanks very much_  
_Scrawny: with all the innuendos you make? you’re a pretty dirty shit._  
_Vex: ;)_  
_Percy (Title Boy): Pardon, but does anybody know what time breakfast starts? I don’t particularly feel like searching for my schedule right now._  
_Scrawny: Jesus his grammar is perfect even on text.  
_ _Scrawny: Did you really just say pardon?_

_Percy (Title Boy): Yes, I did. Now can somebody answer my question?_

_Keyleth: breakfast starts at 7! Classes start @ 9! _

_Vex: 9??? _

_Keyleth: yep!_

_Vex: woah classes are late_

_Scanlan: yeah lol_

_Grog: scanlan youre sitting next to me you are not laughing out loud. _

_Scanlan: okay drax. _

_Pike: oh my gosh you’re totally right! grog is totally drax!_

_Grog: I’m taking that as a compliment_

_Pike: it is!!! drax is really cool!!!_

_Scanlan: I think we all know that i’m starlord_

_ Vex: if you say so, shortie _

_ Scanlan: ill have u know im 4’9, not short_

_ Pike: ha im 4’10_

_ Scanlan: well shit_

_ Pike: watch your fucking language_

_Keyleth: shfgdggdgfshsjsdgsh_  
_Keyleth: hey what’s you guys’ first class?_  
_Keyleth: mine’s math_

_ Scrawny: oh mine too._

_ Keyleth: yay!! math buddies!!! :D_

_ Vex: can confirm, she is making that emoticon face irl  
Vex: i have latin_

_ Percy (title boy): so do i_

_ Vex: see you then ;)_

_ Percy (Title Boy): we’ll probably see each other at breakfast too_

_ Vex: yeah but latin will be just us ;)_

_ Scrawny: vex uses the wink emoticon more than she uses punctuation_

_ Vex: >:(  
Vex: actually that’s true_

_ Pike: Grog and I have English first!_

_ Scanlan: so do I, my love_

_ Pike: …  
Pike: breakfast is opening in like 3 min. Anyone wanna go with me and not have to wait in line?_

_ Vex: yeah_

_ Keyleth: yep!!!!_

_ Vax: sure_

_ Grog: yea_

_ Percy (Title Boy): Okay._

_ Scrawny: see what I mean about the grammar?_

_ Scanlan: I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my love_

_ Scrawny: oh for FUCK’S SAKE. _

As Pike suggested, they met down for breakfast and were able to get food as soon as the line opened, which was great because the room was flooded soon after and the line stretched through the entire room.  
“So, how did everyone sleep?” Keyleth asked as soon as everyone had food.  
“Better than expected on those crap mattresses,” Vex lied, hoping nobody could see through the pound of concealer she had put on to hide the bags under her eyes.  
“I know,” Pike said. “You’d think since we have a_ firing range _ they’d be able to afford better mattresses.” Everyone nodded in agreement.  
“They weren’t that bad,” Percy said.  
“Huh. You’d think Mr. Percival Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis De Rolo III would be used to sleeping on beds made of pure hand picked swan feathers,” Vax commented.  
“I’m going to ignore that crazily long word in the middle and point out that a bed made out of pure feathers would probably be incredibly uncomfortable” Vex said. “He probably slept on those fancy mattresses that have like remote controls attached to them and _pillows _ made of hand picked swan feathers.”  
“Very funny, you two.” Percy was clearly trying to sound annoyed but he was obviously smiling.  
“You’re right, we’re hilarious.” Vex winked at him. He blushed, again._ Score._ “But really. Why do_ you_ like the mattresses?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve slept in a lot of uncomfortable places recently.” Again, he was tensed up.  
“I can think of a _very _comfortable place to sleep,” Vex said, winking at Percy and watching him to see if he’d gotten the joke. Judging from the bright pink shade his skin had taken, he got it. She innocently resumed eating her breakfast.  
“Wait, Vax,” Scanlan said. “Is that shirt from Hot Topic?” Vex knew the answer was yes. She had watched him buy it.  
“Yes, but how do_ you _know it’s from Hot Topic?” Vax asked.  
“Interesting question Scanlan,” Vex added. “How do you know?”  
“Um- Uhhh- Well- I have a friend who loves Hot Topic, so I’ve obviously seen some shit.”  
“If you say so.” Vex winked at Scanlan.  
“Is Scanlan secretly a Hot Topic fan?” Grog asked.  
“Woah, let’s not go pointing fingers guys,” Scanlan said. “Besides, I’m not the one wearing a Hot Topic shirt.” Scanlan pointed at Vax. “He is.”  
“Yeah but _I’m_ not trying to hide it.”  
“_Anyways_, who’s ready for classes?” Scanlan said, changing the subject. Everyone groaned, except for (unsurprisingly) Percy.  
“Actually, I’m quite looking forward to them,” he said.  
“Of course you are,” Vax said.  
“Of course he is, at least for Latin, because he has it with me.” Again, Vex winked.  
“Do you really have to flirt with everyone you meet, Stubby?”  
“Do you really have to sneak up on everyone you meet, Scrawny?”  
“It’s not like I can control my sneaking, I just have quiet footsteps,” he said. “Plus it’s fun.”  
“It’s not like I can control my winking, I just have twitchy eyes,” Vex retorted. “Plus it’s fun.”  
“You really are twins, aren’t you?” Keyleth asked.  
“I have no clue if that was a rhetorical question or not,” Scanlan said.  
“What does rhetorical mean?” Grog asked.  
“Look it up, buddy,” Vax said.  
“Didn’t that one girl write a song about that word?” Keyleth asked.  
“You’re thinking about ironic,” Vax said.  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Anyone want to go shopping with me this afternoon during the free time?” Vex asked. “There’s a few school supplies I want to get.”  
“Ooh, sure!” Keyleth said.  
“Keyleth we have fencing practice, remember?”  
“Oh right, sorry.” Keyleth smiled apologetically.  
“Got band rehearsal,” Scanlan said.  
“Football practice,” Grog said.  
“I can go,” Percy said.  
“Trust me De Rolo,” Vax said. “You don’t want to.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Shopping with Vex is not like normal shopping. You need to see it for yourself.”  
“I take it you won’t be joining her?” Percy asked.  
“I stopped shopping with her after the Great Sunglasses Incident.”  
“The what?”  
“Let’s just say that every shop owner in town will be scared of her soon enough.”  
“Well now I’m just intrigued,” Percy said, and Vex winked again. “I’ll definitely be there  
“It’s a date,” she said. “Unfortunately, I have to go touch up my makeup before class starts. I’ll see you in Latin class, darling. I’ll see the rest of you at lunch, I assume?” After getting affirmations from the rest of the group, Vex walked back up to her room. _This will be fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? more likely than you think. comments are appreciated, as always! <3


	4. down low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
_He would in fact happen to be ticklish_   
_Percival mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell de rolo III_   
  
_If you tickle my brother i will marry you _
> 
> _ Promise? _

When Vex arrived in the Latin class at 8:55, Percy was already sitting in a desk.  
“Why am I not surprised you’re already here?”  
“It’s like my old tutor told me,” he said. “Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable.”  
“Of course your tutor told you that. How long have you been here, exactly?” Vex asked.  
“Fifteen minutes,” Percy replied.  
“Of course. “ Vex sat down in the chair next to him. “You do realize the teacher isn’t here yet, right?”  
“Just because the teacher isn’t punctual doesn’t mean I can’t be,” he said. “Besides, you’re here before the teacher too.”  
“Yes but that’s because you looked so _ lonely_ by yourself, so I decided to keep you company.”  
“How kind of you.”  
“It is, isn’t it?” After saying that, the classroom was flooded by a rush of people. Right as the clock struck nine, a man whom Vex could only assume was the teacher walked in. He had no hair, and was wearing green.  
“Hello students,” he said. “I am Professor Assum Emring, you may address me as Professor Emring. Now, before we start, how many of you have some knowledge of the Latin language?” Vex raised her hand. As part of her father’s arrangement with her mother, the twins had a Latin tutor, paid for by their father, come to their house once a week to teach them the language. As much as Vex would’ve loved to take Vax’s path and renounce anything having to do with their father, she discovered she enjoyed the language, and decided to continue it here. Unsurprisingly, Percy’s hand also went up, as well as the girl sitting on Vex’s other side. “Excellent. Well, unfortunately for those with their hands up, the majority of you do not know the language, so we’ll be starting with Stage 1 of the Cambridge Latin Course. This is intended for middle schoolers, but as most of you can’t speak it yet, we can’t exactly go to a high school level.” _Score. An easy class, at least for a while._ “Now that the matter has been settled, I’ll be calling attendance.” Professor Emring squinted at the paper. “My, that’s a long name.”  
“Oh, I’m here.” Percy said, raising his hand. “I’m fairly certain I’m the only one here with a long name.”  
“Ah,’ Professor said. “So you’re Percival…”  
“Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Kowalski De Rolo III, yes,” Percy said. Everyone stared at him. “You can call me Percy.”  
“Percy, excellent. Allura Vysoren?”  
“Here.” The blond girl next to Vex raised her hand. She was wearing a lovely blue dress.  
“Kima Vord?”  
“Here,” said the girl on the other side of Allura. Vex couldn’t see much about her, except that she was very short. Vex tapped Allura on the shoulder.  
“I love your dress, darling,” she said.  
“Thank you,” Allura said. “What’s your name?” Vex was about to reply when Professor Emring called her name.  
“Vex’ahlia?”  
“Here,” she said. “Vex for short.”  
“Ah,” he said. “Did you know Vex is derived from the Latin word vexo, which means ‘I annoy’?”  
“I did know that, sir,” she said. Not the best namesake, but oh well. “Although I hope you’ll find I don’t live up to my namesake.” The professor continued taking attendance, and when he was done he told them all to pull out either a laptop or their school issued iPads. Vex chose the fancy laptop her father had given her. If he was going to give her gifts instead of love, she might as well put them to good use. Vex opened up to the CLC stage 1 iBook, and was greeted with some very simple Latin sentences. Caecilius est pater. Metella est mater. Apparently, CLC followed the stories of characters, and every stage there were new vocab words to learn. Just then, a text appeared on her screen.

_Percy (title boy): This is boring. I do wish we could learn more advanced things._ Vex grinned and looked up at Percy, who was completely ignoring her. 

_Texting in class now are we, title boy?  
quite the criminal ;)_

_You’re texting in class as well. _

_Yes but it’s expected of me_  
_You not so much  
_ _Besides, don’t you find it fascinating to learn about the different places Metella sits?_

_So far, she has only sat in the reception hall.  
It doesn’t seem like she’ll be headed anywhere else soon._

_Well she has a son, so she’s gotta have gone to the bedroom sometimes ;)_

_Your brother was right. You do use the wink emoticon more than punctuation._

_Don’t bring vax into this_

_My apologies.  
One question though. _

_ Yes?_

_ Your brother wouldn’t happen to be ticklish, would he?_

_ He would in fact happen to be ticklish_  
_Percival mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell de rolo III  
_ _If you tickle my brother i will marry you_

_ Promise?_ Vex almost laughed out loud. He was finally getting the hang of this flirting thing.

_Only if you get it on video ;)_

_ I’ll do my best. He’s already snuck up on me approximately ten times, so I’m planning my revenge. _

_ Only 10?  
Hes going easy on you_

_ *he’s_

_ Of course. Apologies Title boy_

_ Apology accepted, Winking Girl._

_ That’s a new one ;)_

_ But you do understand my reasoning?_

_ ;)  
;)_

_ I’m taking that as a yes. _

_ No shit, sherlock._

_ Sherlock? I thought I was Title Boy!_

_ You can be two things at once_

_ Of course. _

_ Have u been paying attention to anything emring is saying_  
Because i havent  
_And i hope he isnt saying anything important_

_ *haven’t_  
_*isn’t  
_ _He has not said anything important. I’ll let you know if he does_

_ How do you pay attention while texting  
Like how is that possible_

_ I’m a man of many talents._

_ Care to show me some of those other talents sometime? ;)_

_ Absolutely hilarious, Vex_

_ ;) _

_ Okay, class is over. _

_ Already???_

_ Yes._

_ What class do you have next?_

_ Chemistry. _

_ Eyyy same_

_ Chemistry is my favorite subject.  
I hope this school has a good program._

_ This school has good everything  
Except mattresses._

_ They aren’t really that bad, are they?_

_ Maybe your mattress is better than mine  
I’ll have to try it out sometime ;) _

_ This is the ninth time you’ve used that emoticon in this past conversation._

_ Awww you’re keeping track ;)_

_ Tenth.  
I like statistics._

_ Of course you do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, it's official. I'm obsessed with writing this. Thanks so much to everyone who's commented or given kudos! <3


	5. But I've got plans to get to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She met Percy by the door during their free block.  
“Ready, darling?”  
“Judging by what Vax has told me, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” he replied. “But I am very excited to hear about the Great Sunglasses Incident.”   
“You will,” she said. “After the shopping.”   
“Oh joy. So, where are we headed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me self-indulge by talking about notebooks for longer than I should

Their chemistry professor turned out to be an old man by the name of Victor. No last name was given. Apparently everyone just called him Victor. He was not the kind of man you would trust to be a chemistry professor, considering he only had three fingers where five were supposed to be. Vex was automatically nervous. Luckily, she had Percy for a partner, and he seemed to know everything there was to know about chemistry, so Vex didn’t have to rely on Victor’s teachings.   
The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. Percy turned out to be in all of her classes, which was absolutely excellent. Vex started a new campaign to see how many shades of red she could make Percy blush (results: a lot). Before she knew it, it was time for her shopping excursion.   
She met Percy by the door during their free block.  
“Ready, darling?”  
“Judging by what Vax has told me, I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” he replied. “But I am very excited to hear about the Great Sunglasses Incident.”   
“You will,” she said. “After the shopping.”   
“Oh joy. So, where are we headed?”   
“There’s a store Keyleth told me about that supposedly has good quality notebooks, and I really could use one.”  
“That sounds lovely. Depending on the price range, I might not purchase one myself, but I’d be happy to accompany you.”   
“Oh don’t worry,” Vex said. “I’m sure I’ll be able to get some for a reasonable price.” The walk was nice. Emon was a lovely place, so different from the cold, crowded streets of Syngorn, and from the small town she and Vax had spent most of their lives, where they had to go into the next town over in order to get anything beyond the bare necessities. They approached a small store, which despite its size, was very ostentatious. It has a purple awning, with purple ribbons dangling down, and on a sign hanging from the awning said in gold letters: Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. She turned to Percy. “Gilmore’s Glorious Goods, huh?”  
“Seems… humble.”   
“That’s one way of putting it. Onwards?”  
“Onwards.”   
The inside of the store was exactly the same as the outside, extravagant and purple. There was a large assortment of items, including scented candles, beaded throw pillows, and plants. There were also notebooks, and Keyleth had been correct. The notebooks were very nice notebooks.   
“See anything you like, Title Boy?”   
“Very many things, yes, but this store is… a bit overwhelming.”  
“You don’t have to be in here if it’s too much,” she said, turning to face Percy.   
“No, it’s okay. Just… did the walls really have to be that particular shade of purple?” Vex laughed.  
“Let’s look through notebooks.” Vex sorted through many notebooks, until she came across a royal blue notebook. The cover had a heart etched into the center, which was filled in white. There were a lot of pages, and they were very nice quality as well. “What do you think of this one?” she asked Percy, who was looking at a notebook next to the one she had. When he saw what she was holding, he chuckled and pulled out a near identical one. The key difference was that it was white, and had a blue heart etched into it.  
“Well this just feels like fate, doesn’t it?”  
“Since we’re schedule partners, I think it is.” Percy then turned over the notebook, and saw the price tag.  
“I think fate might have other plans for me today,” he said, putting the notebook. “As lovely as it is, $30 for a notebook is a bit more than I’m willing to drop at the moment.”   
“Oh don’t worry,” Vex said. “I can fix that.” She winked at him, and walked towards the counter.   
“Vex, what are you-” She quickly mimed the ‘zip your lips’ signal, and continued walking.   
“Hello.” The lady at the counter was a middle aged woman, with a bun of blond hair. _She’ll be easy to crack. _  
“I spotted these notebooks, and I have a question.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“These notebooks are obviously a pair, and I couldn’t tell if you meant it was $30 for the both of them, or-” she made sure to let out a laugh at this part- “$30 for each individual notebook.”  
“That would be $30 for each.” Vex made her best surprised face.  
“For_ these_ notebooks?”   
“Yes.”  
“Those notebooks are not worth nearly that much.”  
“If you don’t wish to purchase, feel free to leave.” Rude. Vex would have to up her game.   
“Alright then.” She turned, grabbing Percy’s arm lightly. “Percival, let’s go. I saw much nicer notebooks in that store we passed on the way here. They were much less than that, and they were _still _overpriced.”  
“Wait.” Vex turned around again, hiding her smile. “What would you value them at?”  
“$20 for both.” The lady paled.  
“You have to understand, these are handmade, and they-”   
“Mind you, $20 is still much more than they’re worth. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got better-”  
“Fine. $20.” Vex almost felt sorry for that woman. So easy to manipulate. She was reaching for her wallet when Percy pressed $20 into the lady’s hand, slipped his arm through Vex’s, and walked her out of the store. “Percy.”  
“Yes?”  
“You did not have to do that.”   
“I wanted to. Let’s say it’s a thank you.”  
“For?”  
“Keeping me entertained through these dreadfully boring classes, for one.”  
“And for another?”  
“Letting me witness that beautiful scene,” he said, his arm still tucked through hers. “How did you do that?”  
“I have many tricks,” she said, winking. “This is just one of them. Stick around and I’ll show you the rest.”   
“First, you promised to tell me about the Great Sunglasses Incident.”  
“I may or may not have gotten kicked out and banned from a store for refusing to pay full price on a pair of sunglasses.”  
“I’d like to say I’m shocked, but I’m not.”  
“If you had seen them, you’d understand! They were pieces of shit!”  
“Why’d you want them then?” How could Vex explain this one? The feeling of getting things for less than they were listed. The feeling of getting rather than losing. The feeling of seeing through people’s cheap schemes to get extra money, and proving that she was smarter than they thought.  
“I... like looking snobs in the eye and telling them their rich people shit isn’t worth as much as they convince themselves it is.” Vex tried to figure out a way to cover up that small baring of the soul. “Sorry if that offends you, Title Boy.”  
“Not at all,” he said. “In fact, that sounds like a thing I myself would like to try.”  
“Maybe I can teach you a few tricks.”  
“Sounds lovely. Unfortunately, I have homework to do, so another time.”  
“What a coincidence! I also have homework. In fact, I might even have the same homework as you. And since we’re already hanging out…”  
“Are you using me for my brain, Vex?” Percy laughed.  
“There are… other reasons.” Vex looked Percy up and down from head to toe, eliciting a blush from the white haired boy. “But seriously. Chemistry is confusing.”  
“I’m teasing. Of course I’ll help. Let’s go to the library.” As she followed him to the library, she tried to ignore the tingling in her arm where he had put his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the roommates vine voice: and they got matching notebooks. Oh my god they got matching notebooks.  
Hope you liked this chapter! <3


	6. you know, don't you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Percy: Wait Vax, where are you?_
> 
> _Scrawny: wdym_
> 
> _Percy: You’re not in the room._
> 
> _Scrawny: yes??? I am??_
> 
> _ Percy: Where?_
> 
> _ Scrawny: (attachment: img_0001)_  
Scrawny: literally the corner
> 
> _ Vex: he does that a lot_
> 
> _ Vex: Percy?_  
Vex: u there?
> 
> _ Scrawny: he just screamed like a 5 yr old and is now staring blankly at his phone_
> 
> _Percy (title boy): I did not scream like a five year old._  
Percy (title boy): I screamed like a dignified nine year old.

Unsurprisingly, Vax had something to say about her and Percy’s day. After she had gotten ready for bed, she found a text on her phone from him.

_Heard you and Percival Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way got matching notebooks._

_I’m not even gonna ask._

“So, how were your days?” Pike asked them as Vex typed her reply.  
“Mine was good,” Keyleth said. “Vax agreed to help me plant a garden behind the school, and the teachers approved it!”  
“That’s a great idea, Keyleth! How about you, Vex? I know you and Percy went shopping. ”  
“Oh it was lovely. One of the best I’ve had in a while.”  
“That’s great!”  
Vex sent a text to Vax

_Heard you agreed to help Keyleth plant a garden._

_Fine._

_Fine._ Just then, a new text buzzed on her phone. 

_The SHITS_

_Scanlan: Pike will u go to prom with me_

_Grog: this is the third time he’s asked her today. _

_ Percy (Title Boy): I’m really not surprised._

_ Scanlan: so percy, how was your date with vex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

_Scrawny: it was not a date_

_ Vex: Let me speak for myself, brother_  
_Vex: it was not a date  
_ _Vex: that you know of ;)_

_ Percy (Title Boy): The outing went quite well, actually.  
Percy (Title boy): Vex is an absolute miracle worker in terms of bargaining._

_ Vex: I’m a miracle worker in many ways, darling ;)_

_ Pike: Guys, it’s getting late.  
Pike: we need sleep._

_Scrawny: Who needs sleep  
Scrawny: I have coffee_

_Pike: Vax, you need sleep :(_

_Scrawny: alright you’ve convinced me  
Scrawny: I cant say no to that face_

_Vex: it’s an emoticon_

_Scrawny: yeah but i can picture it_

_Percy: Wait Vax, where are you?_

_Scrawny: wdym_

_Percy: You’re not in the room._

_Scrawny: yes??? I am??_

_ Percy: Where?_

_ Scrawny: (attachment: img_0001)  
Scrawny: literally the corner_

_ Vex: he does that a lot_

_ Vex: Percy?  
Vex: u there?_

_ Scrawny: he just screamed like a 5 yr old and is now staring blankly at his phone_

_Percy (title boy): I did not scream like a five year old.  
Percy (title boy): I screamed like a dignified nine year old._

_ Pike: as great as that was, we really need to sleep._

_ Keyleth: Pike is right!!! Goodnight you guys!!!_

_ Scrawny: gn_

_ Grog: nighty_

_Scanlan: goodnight, pike dear  
Scanlan: and the rest of you_

_ Pike: night!!!_

_ Percy (title boy): Goodnight. _

_ Vex: gn ;)_

After the final text was sent, Pike turned out the lights. Trinket curled up at the foot of her bed, Vex lay down and tried to sleep. While sleep definitely didn’t come easy, it did come. And, for the first time in a while, it stayed.

The next few weeks were like a dream. Vex hung out with her brother and new friends, flirted with Percy, and surprisingly, didn’t drown in a swarm of homework. She was almost able to forget about the horrible things that happened over the summer. Until the accident in chemistry. 

It really wasn’t the girl’s fault. The girl in question was a dark skinned, pale haired girl supposedly named Zahra. Really, it was Victor’s fault. They were doing an experiment involving burners, which automatically made Vex uncomfortable. Victor was looking at Zahra and her partner(a long brown haired boy with another weird name- cashew?)’s experiment, and he made the mistake of bringing a large bottle of rubbing alcohol over near it. He was leaning over the experiment, talking to Zahra and gesturing around, and his hand knocked the bottle over, spilling it onto the flame, making it jump higher. Zahra screamed, and dropped the paper she was holding into the growing flame, only making it grow higher and higher and-_ a house, covered in those bright flames, getting devoured more and more and screams and cries and_\- Vex ran out of the room. She didn’t know where she was going, just that she had to get away and she had to do it now. Through the blur of her vision, she was able to find a corner, near the stairs, hidden from most people’s views.  
She collapsed, letting the sobs overtake her._ The sirens, screaming rang in her head, as she and her brother held on to each other, watching their life burn down. Gentle hands, putting them into a car. Her fingers, white from holding her brother’s arm. Their beds in Syngorn, so cold and hard. The funeral. Her father’s absence at the funeral. Her father drying her tears with a rough handkerchief._  
“You’ll have to get over it, Vex’ahlia. Crying won’t solve anything.” The blur of days and nights, alone. Her brother, curled up next to her on the ground.  
“It’s just us now, Vex. We’re alone.”  
“Vex?” It took her a minute to recognize that Percy’s voice was real. But she couldn’t respond, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything except shake in the cold hallway. “Vex!” A hand touched her arm. That was enough to give her movement again. She lifted her head from her knees, and saw Percy crouched in front of her. “Vex, what’s wrong?” Tears still streaming down her face, she shook her head, unable to talk. “They put the fire out. In class. Nobody got hurt. It’s okay.” She made a strangled noise. No. It wasn’t okay. Couldn’t he see that nothing was okay? “Do you want me to get Vax?” Yes. Please. Vax. She managed to nod. Percy pulled out his phone and sent a text, then put it down. “He’ll be here soon. Is it- can I stay with you until he gets here? I don’t think you should be alone right now.” Vex nodded again. Being alone was not a thing she could tolerate at the moment. He stayed sitting next to her, and after a moment, she let herself lean against him. She was still trembling uncontrollably, and there were tears streaming down her face. She, of course, didn’t hear Vax approach, but there he was, taking her into his arms. She hugged him back, needing the comfort of the only other person who understood. She became vaguely aware of Percy explaining what happened to her brother, and Vax hugging her tighter.  
“I’m so sorry, Vex,” Vax whispered to her. “I love you.”  
“I love you,” she managed to whisper back, her voice cracking and breaking, everything breaking. She was breaking, shattering where she sat. She was breaking, she was already broken, but there Vax was, holding her together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hadn't added any proper angst yet, so ta-da! Also I definitely plan on giving Zahra and Kash bigger roles later on


	7. I'm gonna build a paper plane and float to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Speaking of costumes,” Vax asked. “What are you all dressing up as?”  
“I don’t know,” Percy said. “I haven’t thought about it yet.” Vax gasped, a gasp that Vex knew was only partly theatrical.  
“Haven’t thought about it? Percival Sugar We’re Goin Down Swingin De Rolo III, Halloween is in two weeks. How do you not know what you’re going to be?”  
“Vax has had his costume planned out since July,” Vex said. “He originally tried to convince me to go as the Wonder Twins with him, but I said no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for not updating yesterday- some shit happened and I was feeling kinda crappy so I couldn't really write. but I'm back now! Hope you like the new chapter!

After the class period had ended, and Vex had spent a suitable amount of time in the bathroom, telling Vax that he could go back to class, she was_ fine, I promise, _she was approached by the girl who’s experiment had started the whole f-i-r-e incident, and her lab partner with a long brown braid.   
“Hello,” the girl said. “I’m Zahra.”  
“I’m Vex.” Zahra looked to the boy next to her, seemingly waiting for him to say something.  
“Wha- Oh. I’m Kashaw.” He did not seem nearly as nice as Zahra did.  
“Anyways, I saw you leave the classroom after the fire started, and Percy told me- well actually, he didn’t tell me anything, but he seemed distressed when he got back to class. Don’t worry dear, I’m not going to ask any questions, but I wanted to say I’m sorry. Since, you know, it was my experiment, that caught on fire.”  
“C’mon Z, you know it wasn’t your fa-” Zahra shushed Kashaw.  
“No, he’s right,” Vex said. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t even Victor’s. It was an accident, alright? Don’t lose sleep over it.”  
“No promises dear,” the girl said. She pressed a slip of paper into Vex’s hand “Here’s my number. Kash wouldn’t let me give you his, but text me if you need anything.”   
“Thank you. I might end up taking you up on that.”  
“Please do. I need more friends other than Kash here.” Kashaw looked mildly offended, and Zahra patted him on the cheek. “Not that I’m not happy with you, of course.”  
“Whatever. Can we go?”  
“Of course, dear.” Zahra looked back at vex. “Please do text me.” And with that, she walked off.   
_At least one good thing came out of that ordeal._ Vex’s phone buzzed.

_Percy (Title Boy): Hi._

_ Hi_

_Can we meet up somewhere? I’d like to talk to you.  
In person._

_Of course_  
Where?  
Does the library work?

_ Yea  
meet you in 5?_

_ Alright._

Sure enough, when Vex arrived at the library, Percy was already waiting there, looking just as formal as he always did.   
“Vex.”  
“Hey.”   
“How are you- Are you feeling- better?”   
“I feel- I feel very tired, but I do think I feel better, in a sense.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Yes.” A pause ensued. She said “Listen, Percy. Thank you-” at the same time as Percy said  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?”  
“I- you were- you were clearly in pain, and- I- I couldn’t help. I couldn’t do anything. For that I am truly, infinitely sorry.”  
“Percy, you did the best possible thing anybody could have done. You got Vax. There was literally nothing anybody could do that would help, except for that. You were perfect. You somehow knew the exact thing to do. Thank you.” And then she did an incrediblyrisky thing, because fuck it, he’d already seen her cry. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, overstepping the careful boundaries she had worked so hard to set between them over the past weeks. He tensed up. _Fuck. Undo. Un-_ But then he hugged her back, and every nerve in her body lit up. Wow. She had never hugged anybody like this before, not even- _No. You are not letting him ruin this for you. You are having a nice moment. You won’t let him ruin everything._ She ignored the other voice in her mind that said _he already did. _

At lunch, it was like everything was normal. If anybody had seen or heard anything, they didn’t say anything about it. Vax made eye contact with her more than usual, checking in with her, but other than that it was like chemistry had never happened.   
“Hey,” Allura said, setting her tray down next to Kima’s. The two had become a semi-permanent fixture at th group’s table, even though Allura sometimes sat with the other children of Important City People, and Kima followed Allura everywhere. “I’m holding a Halloween party at my house in two weeks. You guys are invited, if you want.”  
“Is there a dress code?” Grog asked. “Because I know you rich kid-”  
“No way,” Kima said. “There’s no way I’d come if there was.”   
“There’s not,” Allura said. “Although costumes are encouraged, but not required. I will send you all the details later in the day. ”   
“Speaking of costumes,” Vax asked. “What are you all dressing up as?”  
“I don’t know,” Percy said. “I haven’t thought about it yet.” Vax gasped, a gasp that Vex knew was only partly theatrical.  
“Haven’t thought about it? Percival Sugar We’re Goin Down Swingin De Rolo III, Halloween is in two weeks. How do you not know what you’re going to be?”  
“Vax has had his costume planned out since July,” Vex said. “He originally tried to convince me to go as the Wonder Twins with him, but I said no.”  
“In my defense,” Percy said. “I hadn’t decided I was going to dress up until five minutes ago.” Vax gasped even louder. “What are you going as, then?”  
“It’s a surprise, of course.”  
“Fine. Vex, what are you going as?”   
“Oh. I’m going as- have you read Six of Crows?”   
“Yes, actually,” he said. “It’s my favorite book.”  
“Mine too! I’m going as Inej.”  
“Oh that’s a great costume.”  
“I know, right?” The discussion continued, discussing Halloween, and the appropriate amount of candy to eat in one setting, and, with people packed tight around her, and the chatter of her friends loud enough to block out her thoughts, she felt truly happy for the first time since chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Kash and Zahra rights, because the internet is scarily devoid of content with them. Any ideas for what Vax and the rest will dress up for? I probably won't write the Halloween party chapter tomorrow, as there are some more things I want to happen before then, but we'll see. I might just be lazy and write it because I want to.


	8. you know, don't you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Zahra: Kash be nice_
> 
> _Kashaw: no_
> 
> _Zahra: please_
> 
> _Kashaw: fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! This chapter is mostly texting, because I love writing it. Zahra and Kash are getting the attention they deserve.

_8:34 pm  
The SHITS_

_Vex: Hey_  
Vex: I made a new freidnd today  
Vex: can I add her? 

_Pike: ofc!_

_Scanlan: whatever Pike says_

_Keyleth: yayyyy the more the merrier :DDD_

_Kima: sure_

_Allura: alright!_

_Scrawny: ok _

_Percy (title boy): Sounds good. Who?_

_Vex: her names Zahra_  
Vex: you know her  
Vex: shes in our chemistry  
Vex: she seems like she could use new friends 

_Keyleth: well then ofc you gotta add her!!!  
Keyleth: new friends are gr8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Vex: ok then  
Vex added Zahra to the SHITS

_Vex: welcome  
Vex: you said you wanted new friends_

_Zahra: oh hi_  
Zahra: im zahra  
Zahra: yeah, rn i only have kash 

_Scanlan: how much cash do you have??_

_Zahra: no not cash_  
Zahra: Kash  
Zahra: Kashaw.  
Zahra: he’s my best friend. 

_Scrawny: oh shit_  
Scrawny: i know him  
Scrawny: kiki he’s in our math class 

_Keyleth: ohhhhh_  
Keyleth: grumpy boy?  
Keyleth: braid? 

_Zahra: yeah  
Zahra: i get full credit for his braid_

_Keyleth: i didnt know he HAD any friends tbh_  
Keyleth: WAIT NO  
Keyleth: THAT SOUNDED MEAN  
Keyleth: IM SORRY 

_Zahra: it’s ok dear._  
Zahra: friends plural is a bit of a stretch  
Zahra: im it really 

_Keyleth: you should add him!!!!!!!!_

_Zahra: oh he would hate that so much  
Zahra: im gonna do it_

_Zahra added [unknown number]  
Zahra: this is Kash_

Vex hurriedly made a contact for the number.

_Kashaw: what is this  
Kashaw: Z what is this_

_Zahra: its time for us to make new friends_

_Kash: no _

_ Zahra: cmon please_

_ Kashaw: fine_

_ Grog: GET WRECKED_

_ Scrawny: grog what the fuck_

_ Grog: i learned a new phrase_

_ Pike: do you know what it means?_

_ Grog: i know enough_

_Pike: anyways, welcome Kashaw and Zahra! I’m pike!_

_ Keyleth: I’m Keyleth!! I’m in your math class kashaw!_

_ Kashaw: oh  
Kashaw: you’re that annoying redhead arent you_

_ Zahra: Kash be nice_

_ Kashaw: no_

_ Zahra: please_

_ Kashaw: fine_

_Scrawny: i’m vax   
Scrawny: im in you math too_

_ Vex: i’m vex ;)  
Vex: i’m vax’s twin_

_ Kashaw: i figured_

_ Percy (title boy): I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Kowalski De Rolo III_

_Vex: you can call him percy  
Vex: hes also in chem with us in case you didnt figure that out_

_ Kashaw: oh REALLY  
Kashaw: i thought he was some OTHER pompous asshole with a ridiculously long name_

_ Scanlan: i’m scanlan shorthalt, pleasure to meet you_

_Allura: i’m allura vysoren!_

_ Scanlan: oh you’re that bitch with the really important dad_

_ Kima: dont talk to her like that you prick_

_ Allura: it’s fine._

_ Kima: it is not._

_ Allura: Kima_

_ Kima: fine.  
Kima: I’m kima_

_Allura: anyways, the party is at my house (137 cloudtop street) Saturday november 2. It starts at 6. _  
Allura: Zahra, Kashaw, you both are welcome to come!  
Allura: costumes are encouraged but not required!

_ Zahra: that sounds lovely!_

_ Kashaw: no. no way. Absolutely not. No_

_Zahra: please kash._

_ Kashaw: Z this is a bad idea_

_ Zahra: please_

_ Kashaw: ...._

_Zahra: pretty plese  
Zahra: with cherries on top  
Zahra: i’ll be forever in your debt_

_Kashaw: you know you dont need to do that  
Kashaw: i was just resisting for fun  
Kashaw: id follow you anywhere  
Kashaw: even if its to some dumbass party_

_Zahra: <3 <3 <3 <3_

_ Vex: thanks allura! I’ll be there_

_ Percy: I will as well. _

_ Scrawny: it goes without saying ill be there too_

_Scanlan: i wouldnt miss it for the world_

_ Pike: i cant wait!!!_

_ Keyleth: same!!!! Im going as a fairy_

_Scrawny: kiki, you have to keep it a secret, its part of the fun_

_Vex: nope, that’s just a you thing _

_Scrawny: shutup stubby_

_Vex: whatever you say, scrawny_

_ Percy (title boy): I haven’t actually been to a party, so I’m looking forward to this one._

_ Vex: Percival he was a sk8r boi she said see you l8r boi De Rolo III, youve never been to a party?_

_ Percy (title boy): *you’ve_

_Vex: unacceptable. Even me, who grew up in fuck knows where small town, has been to many a party_

_Percy (title boy): if you count formal galas as parties, then i’ve been to many_

_Vex: no nope no. I knew you were rich fancy formal boy, but i didnt think you were THAT much Like That_

_Percy (title boy): Well that will change soon, won’t it?_

_Vex: you bet your ass it will  
Vex: i cant believe this is going to be your first party _

After that, the group decided to stop texting and do homework. As she was doing her math homework, her phone buzzed.

_Private message from Percy (title boy)_

_Hi Vex.  
I just wanted to see how you’re feeling.  
You said you were doing better, but I wanted to check in again.  
Sorry if I’m overstepping boundaries._

_No, its fine  
I’m feeling a lot better.   
Very tired, but that always happens after one of these_

_So it’s happened multiple times?_

_ Occasionally, yes  
There usually has to be something that causes it_

_ Like fire?_

_Like fire_

_ Obviously you don’t have to, but if you want to talk, I’m here._

_ Okay.  
I’ve really only ever told Vax this, but I trust you. _

_ That means a lot.  
Please don’t feel the need to tell me anything you don’t want to._

_No. I want to._

Then go ahead. Vex took a breath, and began typing. 

_My father is a very rich man. My mother wasn’t. She was a poor woman from a small town. She and my father met and had a one-night stand, leaving my mother pregnant. We lived with her, all our lives. We spent a month with our father every year, and never saw him outside of that. I dreaded that month. A month in a fancy city with fancy people, who all judged us. Our father most of all. Nothing we did was ever good enough. We were never good enough. We counted down the days until we could go home_  
_And then the fire happened. It was like any other day. But something happened. I still don’t know what. There was an accident. A fire started. Vax and I got out. Mom didn’t. _  
_And off we were, to our father’s house, who showed little sympathy. Vax was all I had. We were the only thing holding each other together. And then fall came, and he shipped us off here. Getting rid of us the first chance he had._

_Vex._  
I’m so sorry.  
I hope telling me this gave you a little reprieve. 

_It did, actually.   
Thank you for telling me this._

_Thank you for listening._

_Of course._

Vex put her phone away, and returned to her homework, ignoring the voice in her head. _What would he do if he knew the rest? What would he do if he knew the real cause of the fire? What would he do if he knew about Saund-_

_Snap!_

It took Vex a moment to realize the noise was her snapping her pencil. Pike looked up.  
“You okay, Vex?”  
“Yeah. Just the math work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that bomb at the end! Happy halloween, again! Stay safe, if you're going out! <3


	9. we'll be scraping the sky with our fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vex: Percival freeze your brain shatter your skull fight pain with more pain De Rolo III, that was THE most high pitched scream I have ever heard_
> 
> _Percy (title boy): I swear, he was NOT there a minute ago.  
Percy (title boy): Also, what was that thing in the middle of my name?_
> 
> _Vex: wait  
Vex: Percy  
Vex: have you never listened to heathers_
> 
> _Percy (title boy): what’s that?_
> 
> _ Vex: well I know what youre doing tomorrow_

Two weeks later, it was the day of the party. 

_4:43pm  
The SHITS_

_Scanlan shorthalt: who’s ready for the partyyy boisss_

_Percy (title boy): I’m getting ready.   
Percy (title boy): Vex, have you seen Vax anywhere? He’s not in our room_

_Vex: are you sure_

_ Percy (title boy): I have looked everywhere. He is not there_

_ Scrawny: nope. Im here. Just hiding_

_ Percy (title boy): Very funny. You’re definitely not here._

_ Scrawny: nope. Im waiting for you to leave so i can put on my costume  
Scrawny: have you checked behind the dresser drawer_

_Percy (title boy): I have, in fact._

_ Scrawny: check again  
Scrawny: just to humor me_

_ Percy (title boy): Fine. _

_Scrawny: [attachment: 1 video]_ Vex clicked on the video. She saw Percy, on his phone. She saw him get up, rolling his eyes a bit. He walked towards the camera, and right as he approached it, the person holding the camera (presumably Vax) jumped forwards. Percy let out the loudest, most high pitched scream ever, and fell down. Vex heard Vax’s laughter as the camera started shaking. The video ended.

_Vex: Percival freeze your brain shatter your skull fight pain with more pain De Rolo III, that was THE most high pitched scream I have ever heard_

_Percy (title boy): I swear, he was NOT there a minute ago.  
Percy (title boy): Also, what was that thing in the middle of my name?_

_Vex: wait  
Vex: Percy  
Vex: have you never listened to heathers_

_Percy (title boy): what’s that?_

_ Vex: well I know what youre doing tomorrow_  
_Vex: oka i gotta go put my cosutme on  
Vex: byeeeeeeee ;)_

Vex put away her phone, and set to putting her costume on. It had been her little passion project for nearly a year now, ever since she first read Six of Crows. She had gotten the idea one night while scrolling through social media and trying to ignore her ten angry texts from Saundor (_nope. Don’t think about him. You’re going to have a nice night._). She had seen a picture of a girl cosplaying Inej, and thought _I want to do that._ It had been hard, and very daunting, but eventually she had managed to put it together, piece by piece. It certainly wasn’t at the level of some others (Vax was the creative one, not her), but she was proud of it. It was a matter of luck that she had managed to save it from the fire, but she didn’t want it. She didn’t want anything back then, except to stop hurting all the time, but especially that. She knew it wasn’t rational, but she felt like if she hadn’t grabbed it, her mom would have made it out. Like the fact that that _stupid_ costume survived meant that her mom wouldn’t. She tried to throw it away. But Vax had kept it. He _kept_ it, and didn’t tell her about it until the start of October. He had told her to meet him, and she had went of course.  
“I have a surprise for you,” he had said.  
“Have you decided to stop shopping at Hot Topic?”  
“No, although that would definitely be surprising.” He had handed her a plastic bag, and when she looked inside she knew immediately what it was.   
“I threw this away.”  
“I… unthrew it away?”  
“Why?”  
“You worked too hard on it to just chuck it in the trash. And since Halloween is coming up, I figured it would be an ok time to give it back.”  
“Vax…”  
“Please take it. We lost enough in the fire. You don’t need to destroy what isn’t already beyond repair.”  
“I-”  
“That goes for yourself too. You don’t need to ruin yourself over the fire. It wasn’t your fault, okay?” _He wouldn’t be saying that if he knew the truth. You don’t deserve that costume. You don’t deserve anything anyone wants to give you._  
“Thank you Vax.” She didn’t intend to wear it, but couldn’t say no to her brother, not when he looked so sad.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
Vex slowly put on the costume, ignoring the thoughts slamming into her brain. Tonight was a good night. She wouldn’t let anything, especially not him, ruin it. 

“Are you guys ready to go?” Scanlan asked, entering the room. Vex laughed out loud. He was dressed as Starbucks. Not a barista. A giant starbucks drink cup. He had a giant white fluffy scarf piled up almost to his face, and a green piece of something sticking out of the cup to represent a straw.  
“Not quite yet,” Pike said. She and Grog were wearing matching angel costumes, with Grog’s costume not quite fitting him.   
“Yeah, where’s Vax?” Keyleth was, as promised, dressed like a fairy. Her usual flower crown was replaced with another flower crown, this one somehow more elaborate. She was wearing a red and orange top, with a gauze skirt made of layers of red, orange, and yellow. _Vax is gonna have a stroke when he sees this. _  
“He’s probably spying on us,” Percy said. As far as Vex could tell, he was dressed as a more steampunk-y version of himself, with many gears attached to a different blue coat than he usually wore.  
“I’m right here.” Vax entered the room, and at first Vex couldn’t tell what he was. It looked to be some sort of medieval outfit. It was only when she saw the skull he was holding that she figured out what it was. Percy seemed to realize at the same time as her.   
“Oh god Vax,” Vex groaned. “You didn’t.”  
“Oh, but I did.”  
“I don’t get it,” Grog said.   
“He’s Hamlet,” Percy said.  
“Who?” Grog asked.   
“You know, from the Shakespeare play.”  
“The what?”   
“Oh dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'm gonna write the party in this chapter! I'll just add a few short scenes before it!  
me, a thousand words into the short scenes: ok nevermind
> 
> I promise the party will be next. I hope


	10. screaming this is the life we were born for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kashaw,” she said. “Are you Grumpy Cat?”  
“Z made me,” he said.  
“I did not make you,” Zahra protested. “I suggested it, since you’re always grumpy.”  
“Yeah, but when was the last time you ‘suggested’ something and I said no?”  
“Well that’s a you problem. Maybe you should’ve said no.”  
“But then you would’ve said please, and done the puppy face, and I would’ve said yes anyways. So I figured why not skip that part?”

Allura’s house was gigantic. Vex thought her father’s house in Syngorn was big, but this was a whole new level.   
“Wow,” Scanlan said. Everyone nodded in agreement, except Percy, who seemed unfazed.   
“Should we ring the doorbell?” Vex asked.  
“Probably, yes.” Percy started the walk up the fifty mile long driveway, gesturing for the group to follow him. Vex was tired by the time they even made it to the door. Percy pressed on the doorbell, and a loud _ding-dong_ sounded. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Allura welcomed them in.  
“Hi! I’m glad you could make it!” She was wearing a redish purplish wig in a high ponytail, and a long purple dress. It wasn’t until Kima appeared, in a tunic and blue cape, that Vex pieced together the costume.   
“Are you two Hercules and Meg?” Allura nodded. “Oh that’s great.”   
“Anyways, the party is downstairs,” Allura said. “There’s food and drinks, and we’ll start watching a movie in a minute.”   
The basement was, as expected, huge. Vex had known Allura’s dad was rich, but she hadn’t imagined exactly how rich. There were a bunch of chairs arranged in front of the TV, as well as a multiple person couch. There were sodas and pizza lined up on a table.   
After a minute, Allura and Kima followed them down. They were followed by Zahra and Kashaw. Zahra was dressed as a devil, and she was completely covered in red body paint. But Kashaw… Vex started laughing.  
“Kashaw,” she said. “Are you Grumpy Cat?”  
“Z made me,” he said.  
“I did not make you,” Zahra protested. “I suggested it, since you’re always grumpy.”  
“Yeah, but when was the last time you ‘suggested’ something and I said no?”  
“Well that’s a you problem. Maybe you should’ve said no.”  
“But then you would’ve said please, and done the puppy face, and I would’ve said yes anyways. So I figured why not skip that part?”   
Allura walked to a cabinet on the side of the room.   
“We also have beer, if anyone wants it.” Grog immediately ran over to where Allura was standing, and Vex followed him. She hadn’t been drunk in a while, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand.   
After they had gotten food (and beer), Allura told them that she was going to put a movie on. “It’s a horror movie, since this is a Halloween party. I looked through a bunch, but someone I know recommended Mum & Dad. Supposedly it’s good.”   
The gang spread out across the chairs. There were enough chairs to fit everyone, but Zahra and Kashaw still squeezed together on the same chair. So did Kima and Allura. Grog sat in a chair, and Pike and Scanlan perched on the backs of his chair. Vax and Keyleth were sitting next to each other on the couch, and when Vax made eye contact with Vex, he gave her a ‘say anything and you’re dead’ look. She winked at him, before sitting on his other side. Percy sat down next to her, and Vex made sure to cuddle up next to him as much as she could while still being able to claim ignorance. The lights went off, and the movie started.   
It was an ok movie, something about a psychopathic family that kidnapped and tortured people. Vex stopped paying attention after a bit, and mostly paid attention to the feeling of being pressed against Percy. She was paying such close attention, in fact, that she felt the exact moment he tensed up. She also felt when he started shaking.   
“Percy?” she whispered, quiet enough to not draw anyone else’s attention. “Are you alright?” No response. “Let’s take a walk.” She lightly grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. Nobody noticed, except for Vax, who raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, trying to express that this was not what he thought it was, and led Percy out of the room. Thankfully, there was a hallway just outside. “Percy, darling, are you alright?” It was then that she saw his face. Even paler than he usually was, his eyes were wide in shock, and there were tears covering his face. “Oh, Percy.” She sat down on the floor, pulling him down next to her. His grip tightened on her arm. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He started shaking even more violently, making strangled sobbing noises. Vex pulled him into a hug. “You’re alright.”  
“I can’t…”  
“You don’t have to talk, okay? Just breathe. You’re here.”   
Vex doesn’t know how long they stayed out there. Eventually, Percy stopped shaking. Eventually, his breathing returned to normal.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.   
“Sorry for what? None of this is your fault.”  
“I think the tear stains on your costume might be, though.”   
“Nonsense. I meant what I said. I don’t know what happened, and I’m not going to force you to share, but I know you, and I know that it wasn’t your fault.”   
“Vex,” he said.  
“Yes?”  
“The fire wasn’t your fault, either.” _But it was. It was all your fault. You don’t deserve him. If he knew, if he knew what really happened, he would want nothing to do with you. If anyone knew, they would want nothing to do with you. Not even Vax. Especially not Vax. Saundor was right. You’re a worthless, good for nothing, piece of garbage. You don’t deserve Percy. You don’t deserve anything._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy grabbing her hand. “Vex?”  
“Sorry darling. I was… lost in thought.” He smiled.  
“Happens to the best of us.” He paused. “It’s not fair. You told me about your parents and everything, but… I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m ready to talk yet.”  
“That’s perfectly fine. If you’re not comfortable talking, then don’t. I don’t ever want to make you feel like you have to do something that makes you uncomfortable.”  
“Thank you Vex. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know how I’d have gotten through, well everything, but especially not tonight.”  
“If it weren’t for you, Percy, I might still be crying in the hallway outside of chemistry.”   
“Well then.” He seemed to just realize he was still holding her hand, and dropped it, blushing a little. “I don’t particularly feel like watching the rest of that movie.”  
“Me neither. I’m sure there’s something better playing somewhere else, and we could always just leave now.”  
“I might just want to do that. “  
“Excellent. I’ll text Vax, and I’ll apologize to Allura later.”  
“Great. But it might be a bit of a challenge finding our way out of this house.”

_To Scrawny: Title boy and I are going to see another movie. Tell Allura that I’m not feeling well, and Percy being the gentleman that he is, is walking me back to school._

A few minutes of trying to find the door later, and they had escaped into the cool night air.   
“Percy?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Never. But I’m much better to have you around.”  
“And I you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boy that was hard to write. I actually ended up crying a bit near the end. Thanks to everyone who's commented or left kudos, you guys keep this fic going, and a special thanks to @pastellord for talking to me through the google doc of this chapter and bringing me out of my fortress of writing solitude <3


	11. see I've got plans to get to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vex: as much as i like sex_  
I really was sick.  
I threw up like 5 times
> 
> _Scrawny: ew ok_  
We dont need the details of your vomit
> 
> _Vex: are you sure?_
> 
> _Scrawny: well now that you give me the option… _
> 
> _Kashaw: YES HES SURE_  
Kashaw: I’ve tolerated you guys up to now, but the second vomit starts getting described, im out

The next morning, Vex received a text from her brother

_Scrawny: why’d you and freddie leave the party last night?_  
Unless you had sex  
Then dont tell me

_Freddie?_

_ Yeah_  
Thats his middle name isnt it  
Percival fredrickstein shfjddjsjsf de rolo iiii  
Now stop avoiding the question 

_We did not have sex_

_ Then what DID you do_

_ We went and saw the addams family  
You know the new one_

_ The animated one??????_

_ Yep  
It was great_

_I’ll take your word for it_  
Why did you leave, though  
I covered for you  
I deserve to know

_ Im sorry vax_  
It’s not my thing to tell  
Ask percy if you want, but i dont know how much he’ll tell you 

_Oh this is serious isnt it_

_ Yep_

_ Ok, i won’t pry_

_ Ok_  
Now it’s my turn  
When were you planning to tell me you’re in love with keyleth 

_ Pardon?_

_It’s obvious, brother  
I saw the way you were looking at her last night_

_ You CANT tell her  
If you do ill tell everyone that the real reason you and percy left last night was to sneak off and have sex_

_ But we didnt_

_ They won’t know that_

_ I wouldnt tell anyone anyways  
You should though_

_Tell her???_

_ Yes._

_ Nooooo. Nope. no. not gonna happen_

_ Im telling you, she likes you too_

_ No way. Have you seen her? She’s perfect. No way she likes me_

_ You need to give yourself more credit, brother.  
You had like 100000 people in love with you last year_

_Yes but shes like  
A princess_

_ She is not a princess_

_ Yes she is_

_ No shes not_

_ Wanna bet_

_ Sure  
$10 says shes not. _

_ Deal_

“Hey Keyleth,” Vex said. The redhead turned around from the mirror she was doing her hair in.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you a princess?”

“I mean, technically yes, but not like a super fancy one. My dad is like in charge of our people, and i will be too, after college. My mom is technically in charge, but she disappeared a while ago, so my dad had to take over.” At this, her face fell.  
“I’m sorry. About your mom.”  
“It’s alright. She disappeared when I was like, six, so I don’t remember her very well.”  
“Okay.” Vex texted her brother.

_I’ll give you the money at lunch._

_ Told you so_

_ Ok but you should really tell her. Princess or not, im like 99.99999% sure she likes you._

_ No youre not_

_ Im reaaaallly good at reading people vax  
Shes also my roommate, in case you hadn’t noticed._

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Im definitely not telling her anytime soon. _

_ Fiiiiiiine  
Consider it, though_

_ No promises  
Love you_

_ Love you too_

_10:30 am  
The SHITS_

_Scanlan: soooo vex  
I heard you and percy snuck out of the party last night_

_Vex: no_  
I mean yes  
But i was sick  
Percy was kind enough to walk me back to school 

_Scanlan: and yet  
He didnt return afterwards_

_Percy: I was exhausted. Thank you though, Scanlan, for assuming I’m anywhere near attractive enough for what you’re implying. _

_Scanlan: nah  
Youre fucking hot_

_Percy: thanks?_  
I think?  
I dont know? 

_Zahra: woah scan  
Leave vex’s man alone_

_Vex: as much as i like sex_  
I really was sick.  
I threw up like 5 times 

_Scrawny: ew ok  
We dont need the details of your vomit_

_ Vex: are you sure?_

_Scrawny: well now that you give me the option… _

_Kashaw: YES HES SURE  
Kashaw: I’ve tolerated you guys up to now, but the second vomit starts getting described, im out_

_ Vex: it’s fine. Im better now_

_Private message from Vex to Percy (title boy)_

_ Speaking of being ‘better now,’ how are you doing?_

_ Much better.  
I didn’t really sleep, but other than that I feel fine._

_ That’s not ‘fine’ percy  
You need to sleep_

_I will sleep later, I promise. I just couldn’t last night._

_ Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
Take care of yourself, darling_

_ I did make you something, though. _

_Oh?_

_ Meet me in the library in 15 min?_

_ Cool_

After quickly getting dressed and brushing her hair, Vex walked downstairs to the library. Percy was waiting there, bags under his eyes.  
“You really didn’t sleep, did you?”  
“Unfortunately, no. Is it that obvious?”  
“Yes, but don’t worry darling, you still look great.”  
“Thank you. Now for the reason I called you down here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. “You know I like to make things, so I thought I’d make you something as a ‘thank you for saving me last night present’.”  
“Percy, you didn’t have to.”  
“I know I didn’t, but when your brain tells you to do something at three AM, you’re not really in a position to argue with it. Just- open the box.” Vex opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful silver necklace, with a bright blue arrow charm on it.  
“Percy,” she breathed. “You made this?”  
“Er, yes,” he said, blushing. “Do you like it?”  
“It’s wonderful. Thank you darling.” Before she could stop herself, she cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you anything after you saved my ass in chemistry.”  
“You gave me your friendship, which was more than enough of a gift.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, darling. You already had it.”  
“Yes well, I don’t really know what I’d have done last night if you hadn’t been there. I owe you everything.”  
“Thank you, Percy, although I definitely owe you as well. You’re the only person I’ve ever told what happened to me.”  
“I appreciate that, but I don’t deserve anything you think you owe me.”  
“And you think I deserve all this?”  
“You deserve everything, and more.” _No you don’t. You don’t deserve anything, except to be thrown into a fire and left there. If he knew what you’d done, he wouldn’t want anything to do with you._  
“If I do, then so do you.” Percy opened his mouth to object, but Vex stopped him. “I may not be able to give you fancy jewelry, but I can offer you my company.” He chuckled.  
“Well I definitely don’t deserve that, but I guess I can be selfish every once in a while. And don’t worry about fancy gifts. Your company is the best thing anyone could ever offer me.” Oh man, did she want to kiss him when he said that. But the voice in the back of her stopped her. _You won’t ruin him too, like you ruin everything. He doesn’t know what a piece of scum you are._ She settled for leaning into him, and they sat in silence like that for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the continued love and support! It means the world to me. As always, feedback is appreciated! <3


	12. you know, don't you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pike: I just realized I don’t have most of your instagram usernames! Send them so I can follow you! Mine’s everlightpike_
> 
> _Grog: strongjaw33_
> 
> _ Keyleth: tree_hugs4ever_
> 
> _ Scanlan: meet_the_meatman_
> 
> _Allura: allura.vysoren_
> 
> _ Kima: kima.vored_  
yes it is a pun
> 
> _Zahra: yourlocaldevil_
> 
> _ Kashaw: kash.money_
> 
> _ Scrawny: vax.fraud_
> 
> _Vex: positively.vexed_
> 
> _Pike: what about you, percy?_
> 
> _Percy (title boy): I do not have Instagram._
> 
> _Keyleth: whaaaaaaat_  
You gotta get it!!!!!

_3:30 Pm  
The SHITS_

_ Pike: I just realized I don’t have most of your instagram usernames! Send them so I can follow you! Mine’s everlightpike_

_Grog: strongjaw33_

_ Keyleth: tree_hugs4ever_

_ Scanlan: meet_the_meatman_

_ Allura: allura.vysoren_

_ Kima: kima.vored  
yes it is a pun_

_ Zahra: yourlocaldevil_

_Kashaw: kash.money_

_ Scrawny: vax.fraud_

_Vex: positively.vexed_

_Pike: what about you, percy?_

_Percy (title boy): I do not have Instagram._

_Keyleth: whaaaaaaat  
You gotta get it!!!!!_

_Vex: only if you want to_  
Vex had only gotten instagram again in the middle of September. After the fire, the first thing she’d done (after ending things with Saundor and blocking him) was delete her social media accounts. It was only when Vax had convinced her that it was safe (‘he can’t track you down here, Vex’) that she had redownloaded the app and created a new account. At first it had been terrifying. She had felt so much more vulnerable. Her heartbeat still spiked every time she saw she had a new like or comment, but it was definitely getting easier. She didn’t want to force Percy into something he wasn’t comfortable doing. 

_Percy (title boy): No, it’s fine. I’ve been meaning to get one for a while now, but I don’t really know how it works._

_ Scrawny: Percival im just a notch in your bedpost but youre just a line in a song De Rolo III, you dont need to worry. Your best friend Vax is here to help you with everything you need._

_Vex: oh no  
Just give him an instagram for fucks sake vax_

_ Vax: fiiiiiiiiiine :(_  
Vex put down her phone and started petting Trinket. A few minutes later she recieved an Instagram notification.  
Titleboy_rolo has started following you.  
She grinned, and clicked on the account name. In the ‘name’ part, he put his full title. In the bio he put ‘Emon high. I make things sometimes.’ His profile picture was a blurry-ish selfie of him. Vex clicked on the ‘message’ button.

_Love your username_

_ I knew you would.  
So how does this whole thing work again? What’s a ‘story’ for example?_

_It’s the little circle thing its like a post but less formal and only appears for 24 hrs._

_ And how do I make one?_

_ Go to the home page and click on the plus button on the top left corner  
Then do what you want _

A minute later she saw the colorful circle appear around Percy’s profile pic, indicating he had a new story. She tapped it, and it was a black screen with the text ‘@positively.vexed Did I do this right?’ She clicked ‘add to story’ and wrote ‘you did wonderfully, darling ;)’ She spent the next few minutes scrolling through her feed, idly liking people’s posts, before she had an idea. It was a bad idea, she knew that much, but it didn’t stop her from searching Saundor Shademurk. Her breath caught in her throat as a username came up. @saundor.the.tree. He hadn’t changed it. She remembered when she first met him, asking about the strange username.  
“My friends say I look like a tree,” he had said, laughing.  
“Well,” she said. “You’re the most attractive tree I’ve ever met.” She didn’t care what her brother said about Saundor (four years wasn’t that much of an age gap). He was nice, and charming, and the only person other than Vax who had ever really understood her. He was probably just jealous, because he wasn’t the only person Vex cared about anymore. That was it.  
“I must be a very attractive tree indeed, if I’ve managed to catch the eye of a girl like you.” He had kissed her then, and it had felt like a thousand stars exploding, and she had felt like the luckiest girl in the world.  
_Get out_, she wanted to scream at her former self. _Now, while it’s not too late. Now, before it gets bad._ That’s the trouble, isn’t it. You never know things will get bad until they do.  
With a shaking hand, she clicked on the profile. Why was she doing this? She didn’t want to do this. But she did. His most recent post was from three days ago, a picture of himself posing with a tree. The caption read ‘Spot the difference’. Just the sight of his face made her start shaking. Unable to stop herself, she scrolled through the posts until she found the ones from last year. She saw a picture of herself and him, pressed together in a kiss. She could see her stiffness, how unhappy she was. But she hadn’t been able to get out until it was too late. The caption read ‘Friday night shenanigans with @im.vexy.and.i.know.it’. She had been so proud of that username.  
“Vex?” Pike’s voice distracted her from her thoughts. She quickly closed Instagram.  
“Yes darling?”  
“We’re meeting up with the others in the library for a study session. Wanna come?”  
“Of course. I’ll meet you there as soon as I get my stuff together.”  
“Yay!” Keyleth said. “See you there!” As soon as they had left. Vex started crying. Why did she do that? She was having a good fucking day. Was it going to be like this forever? Would he still be ruining her life even in fucking November? She managed to collect herself, using her makeup skills to cover the puffy mess that was her eyes as best she could, and went downstairs to meet up with her friends.  
She should’ve known Percy would notice. He pulled her off to a corner of the library as soon as he saw her, claiming she needed to show him where some book was.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You seem a bit… rattled.”  
“I’m alright. I just-”  
“You’re shaking.” Looking down at her own hands, Vex realized she was in fact, shaking. Percy seemed to hesitate for a moment, then took her hands in his. “Did some- Did something happen?” _He’s too good for you. You break everything you touch. You’re poison. You’re just like Saundor. You two were a perfect match. Two horrible people who ruin everything. Don’t you dare break him too._ “Vex, please talk to me.”  
“I- I have to go.” She was doing the right thing, she told herself as she walked away. She didn’t deserve his worry. But if she was doing the right thing, why did she feel like shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos???? I'm in shock. Thank you guys so much for your love and support! in honor of 100 (!!!!!!), I made a playlist for the pic. check it out if you want! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5rpXU9Vlq38i8oSXqFwYwR?si=s4ppOeCAS_6JM8xlLiZs1g


	13. don't you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Percival whatever it takes to make them go crazy raising the stakes by punching a baby De Rolo III just told me you ran away from him_  
Did he do anything because i WILL kill him for you  
Seriously tho   
Are you ok  
Stubby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talking about abusive relationships.   
Stay safe friends,

Vex collapsed in her bed as soon as she got to her room. Her phone was buzzing like mad, and when she checked it, she had five texts from Vax.

_Percival whatever it takes to make them go crazy raising the stakes by punching a baby De Rolo III just told me you ran away from him_  
Did he do anything because i WILL kill him for you  
Seriously tho   
Are you ok  
Stubby 

_Hi  
Percy did nothing dont kill him please_

_Ok but what happened_

_ I found Saundors instagram_

Less than a second later, she got a Facetime call from her brother. She pressed answer, knowing the storm that was about to come.  
“Why,” he said through gritted teeth. “The fuck. Would you do that.” Vex started to cry, and her brother’s face immediately softened. “Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.”  
“I don’t know,” she managed to get out. “I couldn’t stop myself.”  
“You didn’t message him, did you?”  
“No. No.”  
“Then it’s okay. I just don’t- I can’t understand why you would do that.”  
“I don’t know either. It’s not fair, Vax. Why does he get to have this power over me? I haven’t seen him since fucking June. I thought I was escaping. Will it always be this way?”  
“I don’t know Vex,” he said. “I want to tell you that it will be alright, that you’ll heal in time, but I don’t know how these things work. What I can tell you is that you have many people who love you and will always be there for you.”  
“I know, and I love you too, I just hate feeling so scared all the time.”  
“He can’t hurt you here. I promise you. I’ll kill him before he gets the chance. And I mean it.” From the look in her brother’s eyes, she had no doubt he would. “Listen, take it easy the next few days. I’ll ask Kiki to bring you food.”  
“Okay,” she said. “Thank you Vax.”  
“What are twins for?”   
“I love you, so much.”  
“I love you too.”   
Vex hung up, and curled up on her side. Then it hit her. _Fuck. I need to talk to Percy._

_Private message to Percy (Title boy)_

_Hi  
Percy  
I’m sorry for  
You know  
The whole running out on you earlier thing_

_It’s quite alright. Many of us have things we’d rather not share. I should be apologizing for pushing you._

_No you didn’t   
Honestly i shouldntve come down in the first place  
But really   
Thank you  
For noticing i was upset  
And trying to help_

_Thank you. I wish I could’ve done more to help. _

_ You did the best you could_

_That’s the problem isn’t it? My best isn’t enough. _

_ Don’t say that percy_  
It’s not your fault you can’t fix everything  
Its my fault i’m far too broken for you to fix 

_You are, by far, the best person I have ever met. Whatever may have happened in your past, I can assure you it was not your fault. I’m immensely sorry I can’t remove your pain, but you must never think yourself needing to be fixed, and you must never think that you are too far gone for redemption._

_After reading that message, Vex started crying again. She didn’t deserve him, she knew that much, if nothing else. She also knew she felt something for him she hadn’t in a long time, and it terrified her. _

_Back when I lived with my mom, when i was a sophomore, I met a guy named Saundor  
I was fifteen  
He was nineteen  
I didn’t think that mattered  
Vax told me it was a bad idea  
I shouldve listened   
But he was kind, and he understood me  
I thought he understood me  
It got bad_  
_He got jealous, and overprotective  
Controlling  
He would yell about hating vax, about hating my mom  
Joke about killing them  
Yell at me if I didn’t respond_  
_Call me horrible things, all the things i secretly thought of myself  
But i was too scared to run away_  
_I lied to vax about what was happening  
And then the fire happened  
And i went to tell him what happened and that we were leaving_  
_And he tried to stop me leaving  
Tried to get me to run away with him  
So I finally ended it.  
We moved to Syngorn that day. _

She couldn’t tell him the other part. As much as she wanted to, as much as she wanted to show him all of her, all of the horrible, broken pieces, and have him still say his kind words. But she couldn’t, because of the chance he might not. Because of the chance he might see the final piece and turn away, and he was someone she couldn’t afford to lose. 

_Vex. I’m so sorry.   
You did not deserve that.   
You didn’t deserve anything he did, and I hope you know that.   
I have never met this man, and yet I hate him with almost every speck of hatred I have left in my body.   
You’re, quite frankly, the person I care about most in this world, and I’m sorry if that is off-putting to you, but I will do anything in my power to help you. _

_Thank you, Percy. Your kindness means so much to me. You’re important to me, I hope you always know that. _

_ You’re immeasurably important to me, as well, never forget_

_ Oh i won’t ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a wild ride. It was very emotional for me to write, and I hope you guys felt something while reading it. If any of you have been in an abusive relationship, I hope you were able to get help! as always, comments are appreciated <3


	14. don't you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Scrawny: I decided to redecorate my room_  
And so I listened to beetlejuice  
And I started vibing 
> 
> _Vex: at 3:24 am???_
> 
> _ Percy (Title boy): He actually started around 1 am._  
_He sat bolt upright in bed and when he saw me staring at him he whispered ‘I need fairy lights.’ and then jumped out and started decorating and playing music.  
I have heard the Beetlejuice soundtrack five times today alone._

_The SHITS  
3:24 AM_

_Scrawny: _  
YOU COULD USE A BUDDY  
DON’T YOU WANT A PAL  
‘YES I DO YES I DO’  
GIRL THE WAY I SEE IT  
YOUR DADDY SHOULD BE LEAVING  
AND YOU SHOULD STICK AROUND   
_AND KILL HIM_  
WHAT?  
NOTHING  
SO LYDIA DONT END YOURSELF DEFEND YOURSELF  
DADDY IS THE ONE YOU SHOULD MAIM  
TOGETHER WE’LL EXTERMINATE ASSASSINATE  
NO!  
THE FINER POINTS CAN WAIT BUT FIRST YOU GOTTA SAY MY NAME 

_6:30 AM  
The SHITS_

_ Vex: brother, I love you, and you are very dear to me, but may I ask  
What the fuck_

_ Scrawny: I decided to redecorate my room_  
And so I listened to beetlejuice  
And I started vibing 

_Vex: at 3:24 am???_

_ Percy (Title boy): He actually started around 1 am._  
He sat bolt upright in bed and when he saw me staring at him he whispered ‘I need fairy lights.’ and then jumped out and started decorating and playing music.  
I have heard the Beetlejuice soundtrack five times today alone. 

_ Scrawny: I have no memory of saying that i need fairy lights but it is on the shopping list that i have no memory of writing but now need to buy everything on.   
I’ll go to Gilmore later to see if he has any of the stuff_

_ Vex: Gilmore? As in Gilmore’s Glorious goods? _

_ Scrawny: that’s his dad’s store yeah.   
Why_

_Vex: no reason no reason at all_

_ Scrawny: vex   
you didn’t_

_Vex: yep you’re right I didn’t do anything hahahahahaha_

_Scrawny: ONE STORE  
Can’t you leave ONE STORE unscathed_

_Vex: ;)_

_Keyleth: I have some spare fairy lights if you want them vax!!!!   
I got a tonnnnn before school started and i never used most of them_

_Scrawny: oh sweet  
Thanks Kiki_

_Keyleth: no problem! :D_

_Scanlan: get a room you two_

_Keyleth: …  
What does that mean?_

_ Scrawny: nothing  
Ignore him_

_ Keyleth: ok!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter- I'm low on time today, so I thought I'd just write a short happy chapter to lighten up everything going on. Tomorrow is the one month anniversary of this fic, and I gotta say- holy shit! I didn't expect this to get all the love and support it has, and I want to thank everyone who's left kudos, bookmarked, or commented. You guys make me like 100000x more excited about writing this, so thank you so much!!!<3


	15. don't you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Private message from Scrawny_
> 
> _Scrawny: watch this_
> 
> _Vex: what?_
> 
> _Scrawny: you’ll see_
> 
> _4:35 pm  
The SHITS_
> 
> _Scrawny: thank you percy  
That list was stuck out of sight like our unused aluminum siding_
> 
> _Percy (title boy): we are NOT aluminum siding people!!!  
Percy (title boy):   
Percy: (title boy): In conclusion, I have been tricked. _

_4:20 pm  
The SHITS_

_Scanlan: 420_

_Vex: 420_

_Scrawny: 420_

_Pike: 420_

_Grog: 420_

_Percy (title boy): I have no idea what’s happening here. Is this some kind of cult ritual?_

_Vex: yes ;) _

_Keyleth: idk what they mean either percy its ok  
Anyway what are you guys doing over thanksgiving break? I’m going home to see my dad!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ Scanlan: i’m going home to see my mom, but she lives in town so i’ll still be around_

_ Pike: yea grog and i are going to see my grandfather, but he’s also in town  
Percy? Twins? What are your plans_

_ Vex: staying here_

_Scrawny: staying here_

_ Percy (title boy): staying here_

_Pike: you should come visit us! You can meet my grandfather!_

_ Vex: that sounds fun!  
But why are we talking about ‘thanksgiving’ when we could be talking about the REAL holdiay  
BLACK FRIDAY_

Scrawny: oh no

_Percy (title boy): oh no_

_ Vex: OH YES  
I’ve been preparing for this day since LAST BLACK FRIDAY  
I have a list of the stuff I need to get, the stuff I really really want, the stuff i really want, the stuff I want, and the stuff I only sort of want. I’ve been saving almost every cent I made from my job at the movie theater. It’s gonna be EPIC._

_Scrawny: well then  
Actually i could go shopping too  
I need tissue paper, doilies, and glow in the dark paint, just to name a few things  
Percy where’s my shopping list I made on the Morning Of The Fairy Lights_

_ Percy (title boy): It’s in the second drawer down. _

_Private message from Scrawny_

_Scrawny: watch this_

_Vex: what?_

_Scrawny: you’ll see_

_4:35 pm  
The SHITS_

_Scrawny: thank you percy  
That list was stuck out of sight like our unused aluminum siding_

_Percy (title boy): we are NOT aluminum siding people!!!  
Percy (title boy):   
Percy: (title boy): In conclusion, I have been tricked. _

_Vex: Percival to be or not to be? That is the question—Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And, by opposing, end them? De Rolo III, did you just unwittingly make a beetlejuice reference?_

_ Percy (title boy): First of all, yes. Second of all, I’m impressed with your hamlet knowledge_   
_  
Vex: why? Do you expect me not to know hamlet because i’m a girl ;p_

_ Percy (title boy): no, i expect you not to know hamlet because almost nobody knows hamlet.  
_  
Thanksgiving was approaching- faster than Vex wanted. Last year, and every year before that, she had loved thanksgiving. Her and Vax’s small podunk town loved it too, sometimes even putting up decorations on the houses. One year, their mom had gotten a giant inflatable turkey for their lawn. They had sat down, just her mom, her brother, and her, and eaten more food than they should have conceivably been able to. Thanksgiving was better than Christmas, when there was all the stress of who gets the fanciest gifts, and their mom would anxiously rifle through her wallet, counting and recounting the bills inside. That year, the last year they’d been at home, their mom hadn’t been able to afford them gifts, because she had gotten fired from her job earlier and was still looking for a new one. Instead of a gift, their mom had to sell some of their stuff. They lost their tablecloths- ‘they’re useless anyway’, her mom had said-, some chairs, one of their dressers (Vex and Vax had to share after that), Vex lost some of her clothes and jewelry, Vax had lost some of his books. After that Christmas, she had gone to Saundor’s house, where he gave her new clothes and new jewelry. But during Thanksgiving, it was just the three of them, a family.   
Then the fire came.   
Then they lost everything. _Your fault your fault your fault your fault YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT._  
Now Vex was dreading the day when everyone else left to go see their family. Of course she was staying. It wasn’t even a question. Of course she wasn’t invited to her dad’s place for break. He had a new family now. He didn’t need her or Vax.   
_It’s your fault you can’t go home. Your fault. You let Saundor go as far as he did, and you deserved it. You deserved to meet him, and every little bad thing that happened afterwards. The only thing you don’t deserve is your friends. You don’t deserve Keyleth, or Pike, or Grog, or Scanlan. You don’t deserve Vax. You especially don’t deserve Percy. Maybe it would be better if you just left. Ran away. If you were alone, you couldn’t hurt anyone else._

The flames burned bright behind Vex’s eyelids as she closed them. All she could see was her life being destroyed, knowing it was her fault. She could’ve stopped it. She could be having a normal thanksgiving. She-

“Hey Vex, we’re going to dinner. You coming?” Keyleth said.  
“‘I’m not feeling too well,” she replied. “I think I’ll skip tonight.”  
“Okay! Feel better!” Her friends left the room. She curled around herself, starting to cry again. Her tears were interrupted by a large mass on top of her, and a large dog tongue started licking her face.  
“Ack! Trinket!” She wrapped her arms around her dog and stayed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ok im gonna have a little break from all the angst  
me: *realizes it's thanksgiving time*  
me: never mind


	16. I've got a hope in the headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _2:10 am  
The SHITS_
> 
> _ Scanlan: Pike  
My love,  
My darling,  
The sunshine in my sky  
Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?_

_2:10 am  
The SHITS_

_ Scanlan: Pike  
My love,  
My darling,  
The sunshine in my sky  
Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?_

_7:37 am_

_The SHITS  
Pike: um  
Let me think on that_

_Scanlan: holy shit really_

_Keyleth: does anybody want to take care of my bonsai tree while im home for break?_

_ Grog: why don’t you pack it and take it home_

_ Keyleth: i tried!!!  
It’s too big  
It doesnt fit_

_Scanlan: ..._

_ Pike: scanlan dont you dare_

_ Scanlan: fiiiiine_

_Scrawny: I’ll take your tree I’m staying anyways_

_ Keyleth: omg really????? Tysm!!!!!!_

_ Scrawny: you gave me the fairy lights, this is the least i can do_

_ Keyleth: oh yeaah how’d that work out_

_Percy (title boy): They worked out well. I was able to make a mechanism that made them flash colors._

_ Keyleth: cooooooool!_

_ Percy (title boy): Vax, where are you?_

_ Scrawny: turn around._

_Percy (title boy): I will never understand how you can disappear like that. _

_ Scrawny: it’s magic _

_ Vex: one time in fifth grade everybody though he had skipped school  
He was sitting in the corner reading the whole time _

_Allura: I hope you all have a good thanksgiving break! I’ll be returning home to my father, but you guys should come visit!_

_ Kima: i’ll be going home too, but I live a town away_

_ Zahra: Kash and i will be staying here over break_

_ Vex: so are vax and I, so we’ll see you around ;)_

_Kashaw: oh joy_

_ Zahra: kash!!!_

_ Kashaw: what_

_ Zahra: be nice _

_ Kashaw: ok ok ok fine_

_Kashaw: I’m actually not disappointed that the twins are staying_

_ Vex: ….  
That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys- shorter update today, I'm pretty busy! as always, I love you and thank you so much for your support of this fic.


	17. stood still but I'm feeling fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll miss you,” Keyleth said.  
“Miss you too! Take pictures of Zephra for me, ok?”  
“Of course!”  
“Have a great time with your grandfather!”   
“Promise you’ll come over on Saturday?”  
“Of course!”   
She turned to watch Vax and Keyleth hugging, and raised her eyebrows at her brother. He glared at her.  
Her roommates left.

All too fast, the day came. Vex hugged Keyleth and Pike goodbye, trying to keep up the pretense of excitement.   
“I’ll miss you,” Keyleth said.  
“Miss you too! Take pictures of Zephra for me, ok?”  
“Of course!”  
“Have a great time with your grandfather!”   
“Promise you’ll come over on Saturday?”  
“Of course!”   
She turned to watch Vax and Keyleth hugging, and raised her eyebrows at her brother. He glared at her.  
Her roommates left.   
She hadn’t realized how much she’d miss them, how much she’d gotten used to Keyleth’s loud, off-key singing, or Pike’s hugs, but she already felt lonely, dreaded the thought of returning to an empty room.   
“Where’s Percy?” she asked Vax. “He didn’t come to say goodbye.”  
“I don’t know. He wasn’t in our room earlier. I’ll go look for him.”   
“If you find him, tell him to meet me in the library.” Vax raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Calm down, brother, we have a project to work on.”  
“If you say so.”  
Vex walked over to the library, and sat at a table. She scrolled through her phone for a few minutes before she got a text from Vax.

_Title boy’s not here_

_ Ok ill look 4 him_

She switched screens and started texting Percy. 

_Where are you  
We should work on the latin project_

_ I was outside. I’ll be there in five minutes._

_ See you ;)_

In five minutes exactly,- she counted the seconds- Percy sat down across from her.  
“The school feels so empty without everyone else,” she said.  
“I’m not sure how fond I am of that.”  
“Me neither.”   
They worked for the next hour or so, before she got a text from Vax, saying to meet him for lunch.  
The dining hall was so quiet, with only the few kids who were staying for break there. One of the upsides was that there was no line.  
The twins and Percy sat down at a table with Zahra and Kashaw, and started eating.  
The day passed quickly, and before Vex knew it, it was Thanksgiving.  
She woke up to Trinket licking her face, and an empty room. She tried to get out of bed, but she couldn’t. Her head was full of a heavy darkness that covered her and threatened to consume her. This time last year, she had woken up to the smell of food cooking and gone downstairs to see her mother cooking happily. The twins had set the table, and watched TV for the rest of the day, until it was time for dinner, when they devoured the food and told horrible jokes.   
Everything was different now. She had no mother, no small house, no small dinner table that could fit just three people. All she had were memories of flames licking the back of her eyelids. Breathing was hard now. Everything was hard. She couldn’t bear the thought of getting up and having to face everything.   
_Just stay here. Your brother and Percy will be better off without you anyways. They’ll have a better day without you. You don’t deserve thanksgiving. You didn’t even deserve to survive. It’s your fault that you don’t have a house. It’s your fault you don’t have a mother._  
She didn’t know how long she stayed there, smothered in pain and regret and anger. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. When the tears in her eyes cleared enough, she saw Zahra’s face staring at her.  
“Vex!” Her face was twisted with worry. “Your brother sent me! You didn’t come downstairs, and he was worried. It’s 1pm.”  
Vex tried to speak, but nothing would come out.  
“He told me… a bit of why you might be upset.”  
“What did he say?” she managed to get out. Her voice felt strange and wrong.  
“That you recently lost your mother and… don’t have the best relationship with your father.”  
“Oh.”  
“I also don’t really have the best relationship with my father, considering he’s in jail for beating me unconscious.”  
“Zahra, I-”  
“It was years ago. I have Kash now. He’s enough to pull me back from the darkness, mostly.” She grabbed Vex’s hand. “Your brother is really worried about you. I think seeing him might help.”  
She nodded, and let Zahra lead her downstairs. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Vax crushed her in a hug.  
“I was so scared, Vex. You didn’t come downstairs at all this morning.” She started sobbing again, digging her face into her brother’s shoulder.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright, it’s alright. It’s not your fault.” He squeezed her tighter. “Percival’s also been worried,” he whispered to her. She gave a shaky laugh, and looked up to see Percy standing behind Vax. He lifted his hand in an awkward wave, and Vax finally released her. She walked over to Percy, and gave him a hug, too. He tensed up, and Vex wondered if it was a mistake. But then he relaxed, hugging her back.   
The rest of the afternoon passed too fast. Before she knew it, it was dinner time. The school wasn’t holding an official dinner, but there was turkey. Since there was nothing official, she was able to mostly get through dinner, holding Vax’s hand the whole time.   
The next day was what might have been Vex’s favorite day of the year. Black Friday. She spent the whole day in town, getting stuff she didn’t need, and was able to put the bad thoughts out of her head.  
Saturday, the gang went to Pike’s small house and met her grandfather, Willhand. He was a lovely old man, and seeing Pike again was great. Even though it had only been a few days since she last saw her, Vex had missed the small girl immensely.   
And Sunday, around lunchtime, Keyleth arrived. She squealed when she saw Vex, and gave her a giant hug, and Vex’s room didn’t feel so empty anymore. Pike and Grog didn’t come back till after dinner on Sunday, and it was only when Pike came back that the room felt full again.   
There were only two weeks of classes left until winter break, though, and Vex was not looking forward to that.


	18. cause all these plans I've been making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _To: Percy (title boy)_
> 
> _Percy are you with Vax_
> 
> _Yes._
> 
> _Did he tell you what happened?_
> 
> _With Keyleth?_
> 
> _Yep_
> 
> _Yes._
> 
> _How is he_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _Percival i have a phd in horribleness De Rolo III, what is my brother doing_
> 
> _I’m surprised you can’t hear the My Chemical Romance from your room._
> 
> _It’s that bad?_
> 
> _Yes._

The next two weeks were great. Nobody was focused on classes, and there was barely any homework. She often met Percy to study. One day, she went to her room after a study session to find Keyleth pacing the room, Pike trying to calm her down.  
“Vex!” Pike sighed with relief.   
“Vex, you can help!” Keyleth said. “Did you know about this?”  
“I don’t even know what’s going on!”   
“Vax told me he loved me and then he kissed me!”  
“What did you do?”   
“I apologized, and ran away.”  
“You _what_?”   
“I panicked! Did you know he was planning this?”  
“Not at all! I knew he had feelings for you, but I didn’t think-”  
“What do I do?”  
“I’ll ask Percy where Vax is.”

_To: Percy (title boy)_

_Percy are you with Vax_

_Yes._

_Did he tell you what happened?_

_With Keyleth?_

_Yep_

_Yes._

_How is he_

_…_

_Percival i have a phd in horribleness De Rolo III, what is my brother doing_

_I’m surprised you can’t hear the My Chemical Romance from your room._

_It’s that bad?_

_Yes._

“Wait, Keyleth,” Pike said. “Do you like Vax?”  
“I think so?” Keyleth said. “But I didn’t know what to say and I panicked and I have this really unhealthy habit of apologizing a lot and so I said ‘oh sorry’ and then realized what I said and then I panicked again so I ran away and I feel really bad for him now and I-”  
“Okay, breathe.” Pike took hold of Keyleth’s shoulders, which was impressive considering how small the girl was. “We’ll figure it out.”  
A few phone calls and rapidfire text streams later, and Vax and Keyleth were officially dating.   
All too soon it was time for everyone to leave for the holidays. The next two weeks stretched out like an infinite gap. Vex didn’t know how she was going to make it through. Already the memories were pushing up against her brain. The fancy jewelry she had gotten from Saundor, that she had hidden from her mom even though it would easily cover her debt but Saundor would get mad if she got rid of them. Having to huddle together for warmth in the dark because her mom couldn’t pay the electricity bills.   
She was having a study session with Percy that night. They had an unspoken agreement that they would keep studying over break, even though the school hadn’t assigned homework. Studying was easier than thinking about why they weren’t going home. Percy still hadn’t told her what happened, but she knew he was grateful for the distraction of studying.  
“So,” he said, as soon as Vex sat down across from him. “Winter break.”  
“Winter break.”  
“Do you celebrate Christmas?”   
“I… I do yes.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Percy, you don’t-”  
“I want to. You’re- I can’t express how important you are to me. My life is infinitely better for having known you, and the least I can do is get you something for Christmas.”  
She reached across the table and grabbed Percy’s hand. The voice in her head was screaming, trying to consume her, but the feeling of his fingers intertwined with her own calmed it down.  
“Thank you Percy,” she said. “You have made my life better too. You really don’t have to get me anything, but I’ll love anything coming from you.”   
“Great.”  
“However, if you do insist on giving me something, I’m afraid you’ll have to accept something from me in return. So what do you want?”  
“I’ll love anything you get me.”  
Just then, a voice boomed over the speaker.   
“Will Percival de Rolo please come to the office.”  
“Wonder what that’s about,” Vex remarked.  
“Would you mind waiting for me? Hopefully it won’t take that long.”   
“Of course, darling.”   
“Great.” He left the room, and she waited.  
Five minutes.  
Ten minutes.  
Fifteen minutes.  
_To: Percy (title boy)  
Are you still in there? Man it’s taking a while_  
Twenty minutes.  
Twenty five minutes.  
_The office said that you left ten minutes ago  
They wouldnt tell me why they called you in_  
Thirty minutes.  
Thirty five.   
_Please tell me where you are_  
Forty.  
_Did I do something?_  
Fifty.   
One hour.  
_Percy, I’m really worried  
Percy please.  
Vax says he hasn’t seen you_  
Two hours.   
Three.   
Four.   
Five.


	19. get me out of here in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Texts sent from Vex to Percy (title boy) during 12/20/19-12/22/19_

_Texts sent from Vex to Percy (title boy) during 12/20/19-12/22/19_

_The school is looking for you   
What happened percy  
Please be ok  
If something happened to you, i (unsent)  
_Vax is making me go to bed but i can’t sleep_  
Please  
I don’t know if youre reading this but if you are please come back_  
_Please   
I lov (unsent)  
I need you to be okay percy   
You’re the only person other than vax who understan (unsent)_  
_I cant do this if you’re gone  
I dont want to be here if youre not_  
_We need you here  
I need you here  
Come back please come back_

_Texts sent from Percy (title boy) to Vex during 12/20/19-12/22/19_

_I’m sorry (unsent)  
They told me my (unsent)  
I cant come back (unsent)  
Dont you see i ruin everything (unsent)_  
_Youre too good for me (unsent)  
Just forget about me (unsent)  
Dont worry about me, i;m alive- but only in the barest sense of the manner (unsent)_  
_I dont know what im doing here (unsent)  
Please come save me (unsent)  
I love you (unsent)  
Its colder than i thought it would be (unsent  
I dont think i can feel my hands anymore (unsent)_  
_I deserve this (unsent)  
I miss you (unsent)   
I’m in an alleyway off of Cloudtop street._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made myself cry with this one. Happy holidays everyone!


	20. but its always two steps backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Percy!” The blue shape shifted slightly, and she saw his shock of white hair. She broke into a run, entering the alleyway and crouching down next to him.  
“Vex?” His clothes were torn and dirty, and his hands were covered in cuts. His voice was scratchy and horse.  
“Oh my god, Percy.” Vex grabbed his hands. They were ice cold. She quickly took the gloves from her pocket and put them on him. “Percy, we need to get you inside.”  
“I don’t- will you just sit with me for a bit?”  
“You need to go inside, now. When was the last time you ate or drank?”  
“Dinner on Friday.”  
“That was two days ago!”  
“I’ll go inside, but we have to stay here for a few minutes. I need to tell you what happened and I’m afraid I won’t be able to if we go anywhere else. Once I get it out, you can take me anywhere you want if you still want anything to do with me.”  
“Of course I’ll want something to do with you! What kind of bulshit is-”  
“Just hear me out. Please.”  
“Alright, darling.”

_He’s alive. He’s alive._ Vex jumped up from the library chair, where she had been making a futile attempt to study. 

_To Scrawny: i know where percy is i’ll be back soon_

It was only a fifteen minute walk to Cloudtop, but Vex was doing an awkward walk-run so she made it in ten. As it turned out, ‘alleyway off of Cloudtop’ was not a very specific description, so she had to look through a few empty ones. After around four empty alleys, she approached a narrow one next to a pizza shop and caught a flash of blue. _Percy’s coat. _  
“Percy!” The blue shape shifted slightly, and she saw his shock of white hair. She broke into a run, entering the alleyway and crouching down next to him.  
“Vex?” His clothes were torn and dirty, and his hands were covered in cuts. His voice was scratchy and horse.  
“Oh my god, Percy.” Vex grabbed his hands. They were ice cold. She quickly took the gloves from her pocket and put them on him. “Percy, we need to get you inside.”  
“I don’t- will you just sit with me for a bit?”  
“You need to go inside, now. When was the last time you ate or drank?”  
“Dinner on Friday.”  
“That was two days ago!”  
“I’ll go inside, but we have to stay here for a few minutes. I need to tell you what happened and I’m afraid I won’t be able to if we go anywhere else. Once I get it out, you can take me anywhere you want if you still want anything to do with me.”  
“Of course I’ll want something to do with you! What kind of bulshit is-”  
“Just hear me out. Please.”  
“Alright, darling.”  
“My parents were the Lord and Lady of Whitestone, a small city. I had many older and younger siblings. I was never in line for lordship, and was never interested in it. I was always interested in science and tinkering, so that’s what I did. I left the ruling to Julius and Vesper, and stayed in my room the whole time. My parents had many allies. Two of them were Lord and Lady Briarwood, who became close friends with my parents. One night they had a dinner to celebrate the alliance. One thing I knew we were eating food, the next I was tied up in the basement and surrounded by the bodies of my family. A woman came up to me, and introduced herself as Doctor Ripley. She-” Percy stopped talking. Vex tightened her grip on his hand.   
“She tortured me for information that I didn’t have. I spent the next few weeks in a haze of pain and unconsciousness. It was my sister Cassandra who rescued me. I don’t know how she escaped, but she untied me and we ran like hell. And then she got shot. She was- I’ll never forget the sight of her blood mixed with the snow. I did the only thing I could think of, and I kept running. I made it to safety eventually, and was put under protection. They caught Ripley. They caught the Briarwoods. I came here. I thought it was over but on Friday they told me that- They told me Cassandra was alive. They told me she had been found by a doctor who had healed her, and then she was put under protection until the Briarwoods were caught. Apparently she had been trying to track me down and she finally found where I was and she wants to see me. They meant it as a sort of holiday gift but I couldn’t- I left her. I left her to die in the snow. After she saved me.” Vex waited to see if Percy was going to say anything else, and then pulled him into her arms. He collapsed, burying his face into her shoulder. She let him sit there for a moment before talking.  
“I told you the story of the fire that burned my house. I didn’t tell you how it started.” Percy looked up at her, which was slightly awkward because he was basically sitting in her lap. “Suandor was at my house. We were having some sort of stupid fight, and he was smoking a cigarette. He threw the cigarette out the window and it must’ve landed in the dumpster next to the house. I remember I thought I saw a flame but he- he told me it was just my imagination and closed the blinds. I was too preoccupied with apologizing to him to put much thought into it. He left, and a few minutes later Vax was dragging me out of the room and our mother was dead.”   
“Do you think he started the fire on purpose?”  
“I don’t think it was on purpose, but he definitely wasn’t sad about it. If I hadn’t- if I had realized he was awful earlier, if I had never met him, if I-”  
“Vex,” he said. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
“What happened to Cassandra wasn’t yours.”  
“I’m not sure I’m ready to believe that.”  
“Same with me. But you promised you’d eat and drink and get out of this cold, so we’re going to go into that pizza shop and we’re going to get you some food and water and then you’re going to come back to school. Alright?”  
“Okay.” Vex stood up, and pulled Percy to his feet. He felt so cold and fragile as he wrapped his arm around her for balance. They rushed to the pizza shop, and Vex sat him down in a chair. His glasses were cracked, she noticed.   
“I have to text Vax to let him know that I’m alive and you’re alive and we’re getting food.”  
“Alright. I’m so sorry I worried you.”  
“Don’t think this conversation is over, Percy.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.”  
She opened her phone and saw three texts from Vax.

_You found him? How?  
Stubby you better not disappear too.   
If you don’t respond in an hour i’m telling the school_

_I’m alright. So is Percy. We’re getting food and then coming back._

_Okay okay thank god  
Did he tell you what happened?_

_Yeah. We’ll talk about it when we get back.  
Tell everyone else that he’s ok_

_Don’t need to. They’re all reading over my shoulder_

_ Ok hi everyone we’ll be home soon_

_Kiki wants to know if percy’s ok_

_ … he’s alive  
I think all his bones are intact  
But that’s as far as the okness goes_

_ Fair enough  
Go eat food and come back_

_Love you_

_ Love you _

Vex ordered pizza and watched Percy devour it and then drink down five glasses of water.  
“You’re going to have to come up with something to tell the others,” she said. “I don’t think they’ll settle for nothing. I’ll back up whatever you want to tell them.”  
“I think I’ll tell the truth,” he said. “A more vague version of it, but I don’t want to lie to them. Not about this.”  
“Alright. Are you ready to go, darling?”   
“Define ‘ready’.”   
“Do you think you can make the walk home?”  
“Probably. I’ll need your assistance, though.”  
“Of course.” She wrapped her arm around him and he leaned into her. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this part since I started, and I feel so fucking satisfied now that it's been written. Next chapter is gonna be really intense, too. Also thank you all so much for 200 kudos!!! special thanks to everyone who's commented, you guys always make my day


	21. Too much gravity to feel the highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ok?” Zahra asked.  
“Physically? No. Mentally? Also no. I’m much better in both regards than I was a few hours ago, to which I can credit Vex fully."

When Percy and Vex arrived back at school, they were instantly swarmed by Vax, Zahra, and Kash.  
“Percival. What the fuck?” Vax grabbed Percy’s shoulder, causing Percy to wince. Vex gently pulled Percy away from her brother’s grip.   
“Give him space to breathe, brother. He’ll explain.” She led Percy to a sofa in the library and sat down, pulling him next to her. The other three squeezed onto the sofa across from them, and looked at Percy expectantly.  
“Alright,” he said. “So. The first thing I should probably say is that I was not kidnapped. I left of my own will. The reason is… I was once part of a large family. I had six siblings. Then they, and my parents, were all murdered. That’s what I thought, anyways. But it turns out that one of my sisters was alive. I was not prepared for this revelation, and I panicked and ran. I’m extremely sorry for causing any of you concern.”  
“But what did you do? While you were gone?”   
“I honestly don’t remember very much. I just walked and walked until I couldn’t keep going, and then I collapsed in an alleyway. I don’t know how much longer it was, but eventually I thought to text Vex.”  
“Are you ok?” Zahra asked.  
“Physically? No. Mentally? Also no. I’m much better in both regards than I was a few hours ago, to which I can credit Vex fully. Does my explanation satisfy you?”   
“Yes,” Vax said, as the other two nodded. “Just one more thing. Percival?”  
“Yes?”  
“Go the fuck to bed. Right now. Go.”   
“Alright. May I have a private word with your sister first?”   
“Fine. But then you need to go to sleep for fucks sake.” Vax left. Zahra winked at Vex as she led Kashaw out.   
“Vax is right. You do need to sleep, Percy.”  
“I’m aware. I just wanted to say thank you, again. For, you know, saving me.”  
“Thank you for coming back. I was really scared you wouldn’t.”  
“I was scared I wouldn’t, too. But I did. And that’s entirely thanks to you. You brought me out of a very dark place.”  
“Give yourself some credit, too. You’re the only person I’ve been able to talk to about, you know. “  
“I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me.”  
“I’m glad you could tell me about your family.”   
“You’re the only person I can, honestly. Thank you for not hating me after I told you. ”  
“It wasn’t your fault.”  
“And the fire wasn’t yours.”  
“Touche.”  
“I feel like if I talk to you for any longer, your brother will drag me by my hair to bed.”  
“Goodnight, Percy. Get some rest.” Before he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.   
“Goodnight, Vex.”   
They exited the library, where vax promptly dragged Percy away to their room.   
It was late. Vex was exhausted, not to mention she hadn’t gotten much sleep the past two nights. As she was about to get into bed, her phone buzzed with a text from Vax.

_You’re in love with him aren’t you  
Percival_

_ We’re not having this conversation right now, brother  
Im exhausted_

_ Ugh fine  
But don’t think you’re getting a free pass  
We WILL talk about this tomorrow_

_ <3_

_ <3_

Even as sleep claimed her, her brother’s words stayed in her head.   
_You’re in love with him, aren’t you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys- shorter chapter today (sorry). Also super sorry I couldn't update last week. I was in New York, because I saw Beetlejuice!!!!!! It was amazing ahdhfjfjgfkk


	22. and all these plans I've been making

_6:07 am  
The SHITS_

_Scrawny: friendly reminder that dogs are not allowed in the dog park. Humans are not allowed in the dog park._

_Percy (title boy): What?????_

_Vex: You may see hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach the hooded figures._

_Percy (title boy): I’m so confused._

_Scrawny: wait  
Percival shake shake shake senora de Rolo III  
You dont know wtnv?_

_Percy (title boy): What’s that?_

_Scrawny: well i know what we’re going to be doing the rest of winter break_

_Percy (title boy): Vex, should I be scared?_

_Vex: ;)_

_Percy (title boy): Oh dear. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I don't have time to write a full update today- I'm preforming in a play! I also won't be able to update next Saturday because I'm gong into NYC for my dad's birthday! <3


	23. get me out of here in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just answer this one question  
Are you in love with Percival?_
> 
> _I think we both know the answer to that question_
> 
> _Yes  
But you should say it anyways_
> 
> _No vax, i call him darling and kiss him on the cheek all the time because i like him as a friendpalbuddy  
And i ran out into the cold winter night the second i got a text from him after not hearing from him all weekend and held him as he told me his life story because i think he’s a really cool platonic dude_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Wow. It's been quite year, hasn't it. I swear I meant to update the week after my last chapter, then the week after that, then... well. here we are. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope it makes up for my absence over the past year. <3

9:30 AM

_Scrawny: psst  
Stubby  
Are you awake_

_no, im asleep  
Leave me alone_

_Nope_

_We said we’d talk _

_No  
No talking  
Im asleep, remember_

_You cant sleep forever_

_Watch me _

_Stubby_

_Yes, dear brother dearest?_

_Just answer this one question  
Are you in love with Percival?_

_I think we both know the answer to that question_

_Yes  
But you should say it anyways_

_No vax, i call him darling and kiss him on the cheek all the time because i like him as a friendpalbuddy  
And i ran out into the cold winter night the second i got a text from him after not hearing from him all weekend and held him as he told me his life story because i think he’s a really cool platonic dude_

_You should tell him_

_No  
What if he doesn’t feel the same way?_

_Oh sorry, i dropped my phone because i was laughing too hard  
Please stubby  
Have you seen how he looks at you?  
Like you’re the first spark of light after years in the dark_

_Wow, someone’s been working on his metaphors_

_It was a simile, actually  
And you can’t stop using sarcasm as a way to deflect the truth_

_I can’t believe YOU, mr. “i’m going to hide in the shadows and lurk and get the jump on everyone so they never have the upper hand over me instead of talking to people about how i feel”, are telling me to stop avoiding my feelings_

_This isn’t about me_

_It is now  
Checkmate  
How does it feel being psychoanalyzed_

_Nope  
You’re doing it again  
And for the record i actually did tell keyleth how i felt and it worked out great so there_

_Not yet  
I cant tell him yet  
Hes been through so much i  
I cant spring this on him now_

_Thats fair  
Do you wanna meet downstairs_

_Sure_

_Be down in 15_

_Got it <3_

_<3_

Well that had been… a conversation. Vex was frustrated, to say the least. Who even knew if Percy liked her back and she didn’t want to ruin their friendship by making things awkward and she didn’t know if she was ready for a relationship, not after Saundor, and what if things turned out like they did with him but no Percy was Percy he’d never but Saundor didn’t seem like he would at first but-  
Trinket jumped up, and Vex realized she had almost walked right into him.  
“Oh! I’m sorry dear, didn’t see you there.” He licked her hand, which she took as a sign of forgiveness.

After she had gotten dressed, she headed downstairs to find her brother, who was waiting for her.  
“Morning,” he said.  
“Morning. Is Percy asleep?”  
“Yep, he woke up at like 5:45 and fell back asleep at 6:30.”  
“And what about you? How much sleep did you get?”  
“Oh, well, you know, Stubby, it’s winter break. Sleep is a social construct anyway.”  
“You know, I’m really not sure it is.”  
“Trust me, I have a B in English. I know my shit.”  
“If you say so.” An idea popped into Vex’s head, and she grinned.  
“Oh no.”  
“Oh no what?” she asked innocently  
“That’s your scheming face.”  
“Nooooooooo.”  
“Just spit the horrible idea out.”  
“I think you mean excellent idea, fuck you.”  
“Get on with it.  
“We should go Christmas shopping!”  
“No.”  
“Oh come o-”  
“Absolutely not. I swore I’d never shop with you again, and I meant it.”  
“Just this once?”  
“No.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee????” Vex gave her biggest puppy dogpuppydog eyes (which she had learned from Trinket).

An hour later they were at Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. Thankfully, the woman who had worked there when Vex last went was gone, and instead there was a man who bore a striking resemblance to a boy she had seen talking to Vax a lot at school.   
“Ah, Vax!” he said. “Good to see you!”  
“Hi Mr. Gilmore,” her brother said politely. “This is my twin sister Vex.” She gave a small wave.  
“Wonderful to meet you! Now tell me,” he said, turning back to Vax. “How’s Shaun doing in school? I know you two hang out a lot, and he’s refused to tell me anything since he came home for break.”  
“He’s doing wonderful, sir. At least as far as I know.”  
“You’re so polite,” Mr. Gilmore chuckled. “Hopefully some of that rubs off on my boy. Anyway, thank you for coming to the shop! Anything I can help you with?”  
“We’re just browsing for now,” Vex answers. “But thank you for the offer.”  
“All right, let me know if you need anything!”  
They walked into a corner of the shop and Vex muttered under her breath: “He was nice.”  
“Yes, and you’re going to uphold your end of our deal.” Right. No haggling.  
“Fine, fine.” They walked around and Vex looked for gifts for her friends. She found a pair of flower earrings for Keyleth, a necklace for Pike, and a tiny beret for Scanlan. For Grog, she got a set of temporary tattoos in shapes like flames and dragons and shit. For Zahra, a bracelet, and for Kash, a set of grumpy cat stickers. This place really has everything, she thought. She still needed something for her brother- she’d go somewhere else so he didn’t see- and Percy. Shit. What could she even get him? She paced the store for a few minutes, fidgeting with her clothes as the stress grew. What if I can’t find anything what if I get him something and he hates it what if he hates me what- Her eye caught something. Oh. She smiled. This could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this!! Hopefully I can start updating more regularly now, after my very long hiatus. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys- thanks for reading! I'll try to update weekly (or more than that), but we'll see how I do. Please comment if you have feedback- thanks!


End file.
